


【DV】Reignite（重燃）

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 【灵感完蛋的停更】把两个版本都放出来吧，前一版肉多一点。





	1. 原版剧情

01  
起因是远在Fortuna的Nero给Dante打了个电话,告知Yamato会时不时散发莫名其妙的波动。  
这就是Dante会在这里的理由。

 

小小的车库里被杂物架、零件箱、工具桌椅、一辆破旧待修的房车以及三个成年人塞得满满当当，余下的缝隙还要填满Nero和Nico拌嘴的声音，Dante放下擦拭Yamato的棉布，看着面前两个充满活力的年轻人没完没了的互相吐槽，楼上还有可爱的侄媳妇准备晚餐外加一大堆活蹦乱跳的小恶魔们，总觉得自己仿佛提前过上了儿孙绕膝的老年退休生活。  
虽然嘴上和Nico有一句没一句的胡扯着各种话题，Nero大半的心思倒是分在Dante的身上。  
Nero略不习惯一向懒懒散散的Dante正襟危坐的样子，用严肃到近似于虔诚的态度，为Yamato擦拭、抛光、上油。在这个过程中，对方的魔力渐渐的蔓延开来，一步步地霸占了整个车库，将Nero包围在内，却又不带丝毫攻击性。  
如果没有刻意控制，血亲之间的魔力会和谐相处互相包容，这是Nero最近才发现的事。这也证明了Nero和Dante之间有不容置疑的血脉关系。  
认识这位传奇恶魔猎人数年，Nero也猜想过Dante会不会是自己的父亲、叔叔甚至哥哥，考虑到恶魔漫长的生命，后者也不是没可能。  
他不是没询问过年长者，那次Dante皱着眉拍了拍他的肩膀说自己也未查清楚，他不苟言笑的样子看起来说服力十足，此后Nero便不再询问自己的身世。  
但毫无疑问的是他们的确是血亲。只要相处一室，他们之间就会不知不觉地变得像现在这样，魔力强大的年长者会用自身的魔力包裹住年轻的恶魔猎人，宣告着自己保护者的态度。  
身为人类的Nico和Kyrie体会不到Nero现在的感受，既像浸泡在温热的水中，又像被亲人拢在怀里，他贪恋这种温暖而安心的感觉，又为自己像躲在成鸟翅膀下的幼鸟而感到羞愧。  
于是这位混迹骑士团多年一直以保护者自居的前骑士阁下只好用幼稚的斗嘴来掩饰自己矛盾的心理。

 

临近傍晚，Nico先去享用Kyrie精心准备的大餐，Dante还抓着Yamato反复查看，Nero把螺丝刀丢回工具箱，略带亲密地调侃：  
“你能别这样摸Yamato吗？你的动作好像在摸你老婆，假设你有的话。”  
“好比喻，kid，看来你也长大了。”  
事实上，Dante所做的只是把自己的魔力慢慢渗透进Yamato内部，他没有在意Nero的揶揄，所有注意力都放在Yamato上。  
Yamato的魔力似乎在和谁产生共鸣，Dante花了一下午的时间确认了这点。  
起初只是极其微弱的一点，随着时间的流逝慢慢增强、扩散，仿佛在呼应某人的召唤一般。  
除了Nero，Dante只在一个人身上看到Yamato产生这样的反应！  
某种熟悉又陌生的恶魔之力在慢慢接近，最终走进了Dante的魔力范围，就像蚊虫扑入蜘蛛的网内，Dante迅速而警觉地抬头。  
“你……需要帮助吗？”  
视线中，Dante注意到年轻的猎人突然转过身去，和善地询问出现在门口的陌生人。  
那是个披着斗篷的男性，逆着光看不清他的面容，只能听到他沉重的呼吸声。  
不请自来的访客向两人走近两步，他步履蹒跚仿佛随时要摔倒的样子让Nero觉得，对方只是一个可怜的饿着肚子的流浪汉：  
“怎么？饿了吗？还是看到什么你想要的？”  
Nero觉得这个陌生人带着莫名的亲切感和吸引力，他甚至主动走上前去想要碰触对方，然而刺痛的鬼手发出幽蓝的光辉，提醒着他的行为有多么冲动：  
“你是恶魔！？”  
“退后！Nero。”  
Dante的语气是Nero从未听过的凶狠，他利落得起身，左手用力攥紧了不安分的Yamato。  
“我说——退后！”  
在年长的恶魔猎人近似咆哮的嗓音中，来人伸向Nero的手被Dante一把扣住、甩开，连带着整个人都被Dante的力量甩飞出去，狠狠地砸在墙边的架子上再摔落在地。  
这时候，Yamato在刀鞘中震颤鸣动，Nero终于发现了事情的不对劲。  
“What the hell！”  
Nero不明白眼前的一切，他的目光在Dante、陌生人和Yamato三者之间巡睃：  
“这该死的到底是怎么回事？”  
“不关你的事。”Dante沉着脸回答，眼睛一眨不眨地钉在那个陌生人身上。  
与此同时，Kyrie的呼唤声从外面传来：“什么声音？你们在搞什么？”  
“去守着你的小女友。”Dante将颤动的Yamato塞进Nero怀里。“这不是你的战斗。”  
“那是……我的……”  
陌生人用手捂着自己胸口，剧烈地咳嗽着，他费劲地扶着墙壁站起身，见Yamato换了持有者后似乎又打算朝着Nero扑过去。  
“你就是不懂什么时候该死心？”  
Dante迅速转身，左手抓住陌生人的手臂向后弯折，右手卡着他的后颈，把对方按在墙壁上动弹不得。  
“快走。”Dante回头催促Nero离开。  
看到Dante并没有直接杀死对方的打算，加上担心楼上的两个女孩子和一群幼童的安全，Nero听从年长者的安排，拎着不听话的Yamato，快步离开了车库。

 

只剩下他们俩了。  
“你早就失败了，”Dante的魔力变得暴虐，如同竖起的刀锋，这几乎是他面对眼前这个男人的习惯，“追求力量只能让你一无所获……哥哥……”  
斗篷下的男人从嘶哑的嗓子里挤出几个字眼：“我……必须……拿回……它………”  
“就像你以前说的，”Dante嘴角挤出挑衅的嗤笑，“如果你想要，就自己来拿。”  
这话语似乎激怒了男人，魔力在他身畔汇聚，一道幽蓝的幻影剑如离弦之箭向后射去，逼得Dante闪躲避让。男人借此挣脱了Dante的掌控，脱困而出的双手化成鬼手形态，如暴雨般的攻击接踵而至，带着Dante几乎无法闪躲的精准，愤怒的拳头恶狠狠地撕扯着他的血肉、敲碎他的肋骨，但也尽止于此。这些伤口对半魔而言简直微不足道，却毫无疑问激发了Dante的怒意。  
愤怒嗜血的笑容在Dante脸上一闪而过，他瞅准机会扣住对方一只手腕让他无法做出防护动作，顺势一脚踢中对方的下腹，他如愿地看到男人的身躯因为剧痛而拱起。可他的哥哥在熬过最初的痛楚后，却爆发出一阵干哑的、断断续续的大笑。  
碍眼的斗篷遮住了男人所有的表情，Dante困惑于他哥哥的反应，所以他不耐烦地一把扯下斗篷丢在地上。  
车库暗淡的灯光对半魔的视力没有丝毫影响，此时Dante却有些痛恨自己能看得过于清楚明白。  
一个残破衰败的Vergil就这样突兀地、赤裸裸地暴露在Dante面前，他就像一个即将干涸的池塘，只剩下浑浊的泥浆和死亡的气味，道道肉眼可见的裂缝布满他灰白的面颊，又顺着脖子蔓延到衣领后，最后隐藏在层层叠叠的衣物之下。被Dante蛮力扣住的手也爬满相同的裂痕，粗糙的皮肤摩擦着Dante的掌心，细如沙粒的碎屑从Vergil的皮肤散落，漂浮在空气中，在光线下反射着微弱的光。  
“你——”所有的质问哽在喉间，Dante意识到一个令他无比恐惧的事实。  
他面前的Vergil，正在慢慢消亡——  
就像那些死在Dante手下的恶魔一样，变成飞灰、散成碎屑，不会留下任何的痕迹。  
是可笑啊！他不过是在一个将死之人身上炫耀自己的武力罢了！  
他茫然地松开了手，任凭Vergil脱离自己的掌控，也许是那最后的反击抽掉了Vergil身上仅剩的恶魔之力，他虚弱发颤的双腿支持不住躯体的重量向下跪倒，用一个并不优雅的姿势跪坐在自己孪生弟弟面前。  
Dante从未见过这样狼狈不堪的Vergil。这是不是哪个恶魔的恶作剧？还是什么见鬼的荒谬的玩笑？  
仿佛一盆冰水迎面泼下，Dante高昂的战斗欲被彻底熄灭，肆意奔涌的魔力也变得平缓。  
Dante甚至不清楚此时自己该摆出什么样的表情？是该大声嘲笑他的哥哥罪有应得，还是该为他的离去痛哭失声？  
脱离了钳制的Vergil斜靠着墙支撑住身体，Dante的攻击和那阵肆意的疯狂的大笑带来的后遗症就是无法控制的咳嗽，他咳得如此剧烈、如此痛苦，浑身止不住的颤抖，嘴里更是蔓延着血的味道。冰冷的感觉在皮肤下游走，似乎有一条毒蛇在啃噬他的心脏，浑浑噩噩的意识却因这刺痛而恢复了清醒。  
过去的十几年里，他经历了一次又一次的失败，身体和意识都逐渐走向死亡，可死亡又是那么漫长，每一个日夜，他在死亡的凌迟中煎熬，身体被撕裂、血肉被剥离、魔力在崩溃，最后连记忆都模糊不清，只有对自己孪生弟弟的憎恨还留存着。  
可是他又清醒了，被压抑在内心深处的人性幽幽叹息，无声指责着他的残忍。  
的确，他扳回了一分，用自己即将死亡的事实去刺穿孪生弟弟的心。  
他费力地抬头，却遗憾那些可憎的裂痕似乎已经蔓延进眼眶，目之所及只有一片模糊的昏暗。干裂而没有血色的唇动了动，Vergil想对弟弟说些什么，可他要说什么？  
毫无意义。  
他垂下头，合上眼，静默等待最后的结局。

“这算什么……混蛋！……”  
打破这令人窒息的沉默的，是Dante咬牙切齿的宣告。  
“你又想逃走了？……是不是？”  
这对命运多舛的孪生子，在分离又重聚的每一个回合，都会像刺猬一样竖起身上所有的尖刺把对方戳得遍体鳞伤，这次有一个相同的开始，但结局或许有所不同。  
年长者僵硬的身躯被自己的弟弟狠狠地抱在怀里，他的头贴上温热的胸膛，感受着孪生兄弟有力的心跳声，他曾经拒绝过的拥抱，原来是如此温暖和令人怀念。  
“你不能……我不准……Vergil……求你……”  
Dante的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，无法负荷的情感终于化成泪水从眼角溢出，沾湿了Vergil的发丝。  
紧闭的眼眸错愕地睁开，他依然什么都看不见，却庆幸自己能听清Dante略带哽咽的话语。魔力通过两人赤裸接触的皮肤传导到Vergil衰败干枯的躯体内，连带着炽热激烈的心意也一并传递过去。  
“……别死在我面前……哥哥……”  
无法诉之于口的誓言化为紧拥的双臂，Vergil抱住自己的半身，让这个拖欠太久太久的拥抱变得完美而圆满。

 

02

当Dante抱着那个陌生人走进屋子时，靠着墙壁，抱着胳膊的Nero注意到怀里的 Yamato闪烁起明暗的蓝光，就像在呼吸一样，Nero握紧Yamato的刀鞘，他想问Dante这一切到底是怎么回事？为什么Yamato脱离了他的控制？那个男人又是谁？为什么你们一见面就互相攻击？他的心中有太多的疑问，可在看到Dante的脸色后，他又不知道该说什么才好。  
Dante的身上有不少血迹，但伤口并不多，而且都在收拢、愈合。他一改往日嬉皮笑脸的样子，没有掩盖自己脸上的忧虑。顺着Dante的视线，Nero的注意力被他亲密抱着的男人所吸引，他闭着眼靠在Dante的怀里，只露出半张和Dante相似的面孔，上面覆盖着如藤蔓般的可怕裂纹，这让他看起来像个陈旧而损坏的人偶。  
“他……他怎么了？”  
Nero甚至不知道该如何称呼他。  
“Vergil，”Dante深深地看了Nero一眼，“我的孪生哥哥，Yamato的主人。”  
Yamato的主人？Nero瞪着手里的武器，脑子里一团乱麻，“所以呢？……”  
“抱歉，事情一时无法解释清楚。”Dante看出Nero的疑问和苦恼，但现在不是了解斯巴达家族故事的时候。  
“他的恶魔之力在消散，”Dante斟酌着字句，他不能把真实的情况告诉Nero，“这个问题不算太严重，但是有些棘手。很遗憾我得缺席今天的晚餐。”  
“我想，我是说，”Nero用手使劲扯了把自己的头发，“也许我也能帮上什么忙？”  
Dante一条腿已经踏上楼梯，闻言转过身露出Nero熟悉的狂放的笑容，“拜托，boy，你是觉得我一个人不能解决吗？”  
“我可是Dante。”  
————————————————————

当Vergil苏醒时，他察觉自己躺在一张柔软舒适但陌生的床上，紫罗兰浓郁的花香在空气中漂浮，他不知道自己在哪儿，但是他的兄弟在他身边。  
Dante带着皮革、火药还有铁锈的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，这让他觉得安心，但Vergil克制自己没有露出什么表情。  
他猜自己应该没昏迷多久，因为Dante还没脱完自己的衣服。Dante可能从未这样小心翼翼过，就好像他是一个一碰就碎的气泡似的。  
向来以灵活双手为豪的传奇恶魔猎人在面对Vergil的衣物时变得格外笨拙。风衣很容易脱下【顺便在赤裸的双臂上偷了几个吻】，鞋套上整排的鞋扣也没有难住他【在长靴上套靴套是什么犯规的色情穿法】，剥开繁复的的马甲有些难度但是可以克服【并且非常有成就感】，尴尬地是在扯掉皮带的时候他的哥哥似乎苏醒了，纤长的银白睫毛仿佛受惊一般颤动了两下，不情不愿的将蒙上阴影的冰蓝双眸释放于世。  
【别傻愣着，Dante，做点什么，什么都好。】  
Dante松开了和裤子较劲的手，转而开始扒自己的外套和衬衣，这可比脱他哥哥的衣服简单多了。没多久他就赤裸着上半身爬上床，双手撑在Vergil的腰侧。他给自己鼓了鼓气，目光在他哥哥白得毫无血色的躯体巡视，最后落在自己所造成的大片淤青上——缺失了恶魔之力后，他的兄长就像个普通人类一样脆弱不堪。  
之前通过皮肤接触所传导的魔力似乎已经消失了，比Dante猜想的更快，他兄长的躯壳就像个被扎破的球，每一分每一秒都在漏气。而他现在唯一能做的，只有把自己的魔力传递给Vergil，越多越好。  
短暂习惯了黑暗后，Vergil发现他剩余几种感觉更加敏锐，他能感觉到Dante的靠近，温热的呼吸打在自己的腹部，短短的胡茬擦过皮肤带来微微的瘙痒，火热的唇瓣顽皮地上下游走，灵巧柔软的舌头带着湿意舔过淤青的腹部，缓解一阵阵的刺痛感，魔力随着津液渗透进肌肤，修复着伤痕累累的躯体。  
Vergil无视了Dante偷偷摸摸解他裤子拉链的小动作，他舒展开眉头、放松了身体，后来Dante悄悄蹭上他的唇，他也默许地张开了嘴。  
孪生弟弟的舌头在他的口中探索，没有放过任何一个地方，撬开牙关，掠过牙床，舔过上颚，最后纠缠着Vergil的舌不放，魔力伴随着鲜血从Dante咬破的舌尖涌入Vergil的口中，本能逼着他将其悉数吞咽。  
“也许十几年前我们就应该这样试试，”Dante抽着空子突然冒出来一句，随后食髓知味地叼着他哥哥的下唇不放。Vergil的唇瓣不再干裂惨淡，甚至带上了一点血色，“Vergil，你的牙似乎变尖了？”  
Vergil也发现了被本能挑起的变化，他借着深呼吸平复了自己被挑起的嗜血欲望，伸出手插进Dante的半长发里，扣住后脑勺把黏黏糊糊的弟弟从自己嘴上揭下来，随后清了清嗓子：“愚蠢……”  
“呃……什么？”鲜血的效果比Dante想象的更好，Vergil的喉咙不再嘶哑，嗓音听起来就像Dante记忆里一样悦耳。  
“……别用这种愚蠢的方式。”从牙缝里挤出这么一句话后，Vergil收回手臂不再理会Dante。  
“好吧！你说了算。”Dante垂头丧气地应着，心里止不住的哀嚎好不容易得来的福利就这么没了。  
Dante用很大的毅力让自己从他哥哥身上爬起来，他打开盥洗室的门，里面只有一间小小的单人淋浴间，没有浴缸，这是个大问题。  
门外，Vergil利索地脱掉了自己的裤子，他并不觉得冷，Dante的体温似乎还残存在他的皮肤上，但羞涩突如其来的袭击了年长者，他犹豫了下，还是扯过被子盖住了自己。  
窗外的紫罗兰随风摇动着，散发出的花香熏得Vergil有些昏昏欲睡。Dante的磨蹭让他忍不住猜测他也许后悔了所以躲在浴室不愿出来，毕竟就他所知，他弟弟似乎只和女性上过床。  
阵阵血腥味不合拍地夹杂在花香中，钻进Vergil的鼻尖，打断了他的胡思乱想，他警觉的起身，被单被他随便裹在身上，借着灵敏的嗅觉跌跌撞撞的摸到了盥洗室的门口。  
越是靠近，血腥味就越浓郁，好不容易压下的獠牙再度冒出，伸长的指甲变得锋利而坚硬，连瞳孔都泛起异样的纹路，Vergil体内的野兽随着他的脚步正在渐渐苏醒，嚎叫着、渴求着甜美的血肉。  
就在触手可得的地方，他的猎物正在等着他享用。他的自控在消失，他的理智在破碎，只要打开门，他就可以扑倒里面的猎物，用锋利的爪子撕破他的咽喉，刺穿他的心脏，痛饮他的鲜血。  
野兽悄悄拧开了门，就听见猎物的声音响起：“嗨！哥哥！我正想叫你过来呢。”  
猎物说了什么？  
他不在乎。  
他扑了上去。

Dante知道Vergil渴求鲜血中的魔力，但又排斥自己的亲密行为，他本想把血囤在浴缸里让他哥边泡边喝【就像伊丽莎白伯爵夫人那样】，可惜这房间里只有淋浴间和脸盆大的洗手池。  
后续发展倒是出人意料，才放了半脸盆血他哥就自己过来了，而且还非常主动地扑到Dante怀里【吸Dante的血】，手还搂着Dante不放【为了防止猎物跑掉】。  
至于被刺破大动脉吸血这种小事已经不在Dante的考虑范围了，总而言之，虽然和他计划的不太一样，但这样似乎也不赖。  
“别急，哥哥……我们有很多时间……”Dante这样对Vergil说着，一边用手梳理着Vergil的发丝，细碎的额发被他向后梳去，露出同样带着裂痕的额头，Dante尽力撇过头、伸长脖子，在他哥哥的额际印上一个吻。  
他没有停止絮絮叨叨的话语：“我的血就这么好喝吗？……这些血你都喝到哪去了？为什么你的肚子还是那么平坦？……当我封印了Mundus后你究竟去哪了？……为什么你不来找我？……如果吸干我的血你能恢复原样吗？……你知道Nero是你儿子吗？……”

没有任何的抵抗，尖利的牙齿穿透皮肤的阻碍刺穿了猎物的脖子，奔涌的鲜血灌入口中，他曾经为了生存喝过很多魔物的鲜血，没有一个能与眼前的猎物相比，鲜甜而又蕴含着强大的魔力。他能感到自己的伤痕在愈合，魔力在恢复，眼前昏暗的迷雾也渐渐消散，银色的发丝在他眼前晃过，戳着他的鼻尖。耳边也一直有个嗓音在断断续续的说着话。  
他说：“……你知道Nero是你儿子吗？……”  
儿子？Nero又是谁？…  
我的猎物……Dante……  
不，不要是Dante……  
他失控了。  
理智渐渐复苏，他拼命祈祷不要太晚。

只要魔力充沛，失血对强大的半魔来讲不算大问题，何况Vergil没多久就恢复了理智，他缩回了尖牙，柔软的舌头在Dante正在愈合的伤口上舔过，卷走最后一点血丝。  
Dante觉得不止被他哥舔过的地方痒痒的，心脏也仿佛被什么轻轻挠了几下，痒得让人难受。

充盈的魔力在Vergil的皮肤下缓缓流动，这让他感到身心都充斥着满足感。Vergil松开Dante的脖子并无意识的舔了下。随后他一肘架开Dante在自己头上乱摸的爪子，拉开两人的距离，蕴含着怒气的双眼危险地眯起，上下打量着Dante，从外表看Dante并没有因为他的失控受到太大的伤害，但他估计Dante足足给了他过半的魔力，如果他没有及时清醒，或许Dante会开开心心的把剩余的魔力也双手奉上。余光扫过洗手池里的半盆鲜血——也是引发他失控的罪魁祸首，再转向他愚蠢的永远搞不清楚状况的弟弟，Vergil握了握拳，对准Dante的胃部狠狠的来了一记。  
“嗷——老哥，你这是恩将仇报。”Dante抱着肚子装模作样地喊着疼，鬼鬼祟祟的眼珠子像探照灯一样上下扫射着他哥半裸的躯体，嘴里只差没吹上几句口哨。  
“Nero是谁？”Vergil转过身跨进淋浴室，他身上的血浆在慢慢凝固，黏在皮肤上特别难受。“你说，他是谁的儿子？”  
这时候的Dante哪里还听得见什么，他的眼珠都凝固在他哥身上了，他看着他的哥哥解掉身上的被单，站到了花洒下面。清澈的水流顺着结实的双肩，顺着优美的背脊往下流，流过挺翘的臀部，流过笔直修长的双腿，冲走了他身上残留的斑斑血迹，他的皮肤——无论是裂痕还是淤青——都在渐渐消失不见，变得光滑而无暇。  
他是不是在做梦？  
这间小小的盥洗室就是天堂吗？  
没有得到回应的Vergil一转头就发现Dante一幅完全没有在听的样子【并且一脸痴汉的看着自己】，眉头一竖，一把拉上了浴帘。  
“滚出去！”

03

 

Dante本以为按照他哥的脾性，补完魔铁定拍拍屁股走人，继续追求他的抛瓦去了。  
所以当他睁开眼睛的时候，他盯着面前陌生的天花板，心里头一个想法是：这果然是个梦。  
属于Vergil的味道围绕着他，他小心地转过头向旁边看去，他的哥哥正贴着他的肩膀，一条手臂搭在Dante肚子上，沉沉地睡着。  
没有掉渣也没有裂痕，一个完好无缺的Vergil。  
总是服服帖帖的银发因为一晚上的睡眠而凌乱地散着，Dante伸手轻轻梳理过他们，目光在他兄长皱起的眉头间流连，锋锐的双眸此时被银白纤长的睫毛覆盖着，这让他看起来有些脆弱和无害。  
Dante翻了身侧躺着面对Vergil，他的兄长也动了动，似乎被他的动作惊醒，挣扎着想要醒过来。Dante搂抱住他哥哥的腰部，让他靠在自己胸口，那些皱起的纹路让他纠结又厌烦，鬼使神差的就用双唇贴了上去，然后听着Vergil在他怀里慵懒地呢喃了一声。  
“别闹，Dante。”他的声音还是睡意浓浓。  
Vergil的声音有这么温柔过吗？所以果然是个梦吧？！  
他的兄长用脸颊在Dante的脖颈处蹭了蹭，呼吸着熟悉而能安慰他的味道，不再抵抗睡意的召唤，而Dante能从唇上感觉到他眉间的纹路平缓了下去。  
没有厮杀，没有恶魔，他和哥哥抱在一起入睡，就像小时候一样。  
Dante也闭上了眼，让自己跌入美妙的梦境中。  
————————————————————  
当他们坐在楼下的餐厅里，靠在一起吃着早餐的时候，这种不真实的感觉再度困扰着Dante。  
他和Vergil，居然有一天能心平气和地坐在一张桌子上吃饭。  
现在已经过了早餐时间，这归咎于他俩睡过了头，还有说服Vergil套上Dante的衣服花了不少时间。幸运的是有足够多的三明治和咖啡，是Kyrie给他们留的。  
“那群小恶魔呢？”Dante三两口就干掉了一个三明治，然后伸手去拿第二个。  
Nero把热乎乎的咖啡壶放在桌上，略带古怪的看着这对孪生子，餐桌很大，他俩却非得挤在一起好像被胶水黏住了一样。  
“他们出门逛集市了。”他挠了挠自己的头，“需要来点牛奶吗?”  
Dante瞥了眼年长者，Vergil安静地小口咀嚼着食物，杯里的咖啡丝毫未动。  
嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的Dante在桌子下面用膝盖撞了撞他哥的腿，得到他哥甩过来的一记眼刀。  
没有丢幻影剑一定是不想浪费魔力，才不是他哥哥变温柔了！  
但丁只好赶紧咽下嘴里的东西，开口帮Vergil接受Nero的好意，“如果不麻烦的话。”  
趁着Nero去厨房热牛奶的空闲，Dante把Vergil的咖啡杯也拿过来，就着三明治一口气喝掉了半杯，“等下起码对那孩子说声谢谢。”  
Vergil没有理他，慢条斯理地吃完手里的食物。补充了魔力后其实并不会饥饿，但当那个白发青年把餐盘递给他的时候他下意识就接了。  
只是不浪费食物，他这样说服自己。  
至于那颜色跟泥浆别无二致的饮品，只能引发他某些不太美妙的回忆，他完全没有兴趣把它灌进自己的肚子。  
“他就是Nero？my son？”  
Dante放下杯子，摸了摸被他哥逼着刮得光溜溜的下巴，似乎在斟酌如何展开这个家庭话题：  
“嗯……当我第一次看到那个孩子，我就有感觉……后来看到Yamato的回应……我确信了这一点。尤其是，那个男孩修复了你的武器。”  
“不过，我没有和他明说。”  
Vergil听出了最后一句话中的沉重。你的叔叔误杀了你的父亲因为你父亲成了魔王的走狗，这种仿佛三流小说才会出现的令人发笑的情节，或许会让Dante失去另一个亲人，而罪魁祸首依然是Vergil。  
“我原本打算拿回Yamato，”他的语气带着一种无所谓，手指却在Dante看不见的角度扣进自己掌心，“如果你不在这里，我可能会伤害他，甚至……杀死他。”  
Dante让自己别去想象那样的场面，骨肉相残是一件太过残忍的事，带给胜利者的也只是无法原谅自己的悔恨——就像Dante曾经经历过的。  
他也无法苛责自己被折磨了多年的兄长，他孤身一人，生存便成了唯一的选择。  
他只是庆幸自己阻止了这件事的发生。  
但丁伸手搂住孪生兄弟的肩膀，让他们更加贴紧一点。  
Vergil的视线投向厨房的方向，牛奶的香气从那边飘散过来，Kyrie，那个Nero喜欢的女孩似乎在关照Nero给牛奶加上三勺糖。  
“他的力量用来守护所爱之人，这很好。”Sparda家的长子瞥了眼Dante，“拥有Sparda的血脉这点没错，但我确定他不是我的孩子。”他顿了顿，“我没有和人类女性发生过关系。”  
Dante傻眼了，难道Nero真的是他们老爹在外面留下的私生子吗？  
他的兄长蹙起眉头：“他身上有种熟悉感，你不觉得吗？”  
Dante想没错啊，就是因为这熟悉感他才以为Nero是他哥的孩子。他自己可是一直都有做预防措施的，更何况自从……他已经很久没有寻欢作乐了。  
“总之，在没确定前，还是什么都别告诉他吧。”Vergil看着胞弟愁眉苦脸的样子，安慰地拍了拍他的膝盖。

——————————————————————

他们在Kyrie和Nero的挽留下又住了一周。  
每一天Dante都从不真实的感觉中爬起来，在不真实的感觉中睡下去。  
他的哥哥，Vergil，仿佛被开启了什么安全模式（假设有这么一个开关的话）他不再是那个对待人类就像对待路边杂草的恶魔。沉默寡言的外表下偶尔会不小心露出一星半点的人性特质，在别人（通常这个别人指Nero）表达关心的时候会给予回应，譬如一声谢谢。在和Dante交流的时候最多不理会他，而不是拿幻影剑捅他。  
温热的牛奶，最好是加上三勺糖的热牛奶，成了Vergil的新欢。并以热牛奶比血好喝为理由拒绝了Dante提供的新鲜且富含魔力的半魔血。但没有了外在补充，年长者并不能自行恢复魔力，他的魔力源应该损毁的非常厉害。  
想到这个Dante就忍不住叹气，毕竟黑骑士Nelo Angelo在他手里挫败了数次，结果没多久就又完好无损的跑来挑战自己，毫无疑问处于内里充当电池的Vergil被反复压榨着每一滴魔力直到他的魔力源破碎。  
直到现在Dante依然对此耿耿于怀。  
现在Vergil已经开始出现轻微的魔力匮乏症状，他变得容易疲倦，眼眶下带着青灰的阴影。他的身体渴求着魔力，他的意志却严酷的压制着这种渴望。  
只有在晚上陷入沉睡后，Dante才能借着身体接触给他的哥哥补充一点魔力。  
Dante觉得他需要和Vergil好好谈谈。

当Dante洗完澡走进卧室，他的哥哥还没有入睡。  
Vergil还是老样子，睡衣穿得很规矩并扣上每一粒扣子，他曲起一条腿窝在柔软舒适的床铺里，手里还拿着一杯温腾腾的牛奶，Dante敢打赌这肯定又是Nero那个孝顺孩子煮的。  
湿漉漉的发丝垂落在额头，有些昏暗的光线将Vergil的眼珠映成一种锋锐的幽蓝色，这样的Vergil看起来似乎年轻了几岁，更接近Dante记忆里的那个和他生死相搏的兄长——  
这些回想让他的心为之刺痛。  
Dante甩了甩头让自己不再陷入回忆，他尽可能挤出一个Dante式的坏笑，对着年长者眨了眨眼：“哈！睡前牛奶？”  
这一声打趣并没有得到Vergil的回应。  
Vergil从他年幼的弟弟脸上读出了痛苦，尽管Dante掩饰的很好，眼中越来越多的忧虑与恳求让人几乎无法说出拒绝的话语。这让他空荡荡的胸口涌起了陌生的感觉——  
愧疚。  
这不像是Vergil应该拥有的东西。  
在追求力量的路上早就被他抛弃的东西从来没有消失过，它如同幽魂般栖息在影子里、盘踞在肺腑的深处，一旦他的防御被摧毁就跳出来啃噬他的心脏——在他意识到前，他已经被淹没。  
他嘴边浮现很多种托词，却没有一句能说出口，他不想对Dante撒谎，只有选择了隐瞒——  
无论他喝下多少蕴含魔力的鲜血，都只是为了生存无可奈何的应急措施，这能缓解，却无助于治愈。  
最后Vergil只是叹了口气，他抓住Dante，把他拖到床上，拉进自己怀里，用温暖的毯子裹紧他们。  
赤裸的皮肤再次贴紧的感觉好的让人无法自拔，Dante从喉咙里发出一声叹息。  
他还未从这个拥抱中回味过来，更大的幸福就哐的一声砸在Dante的脑袋上。  
他被拖进了一个充满牛奶味的甜蜜的吻里。  
额头贴着额头，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，瞳孔中映着彼此，唇瓣和唇瓣互相摩挲着，偶尔用舌尖轻轻舔过嘴角，缓慢试探着悄悄前进，它是如此甜蜜，没有疼痛和恐惧，也没有鲜血的味道。  
Vergil的舌头慢慢顶进Dante的嘴里，卷住他的舌头温柔地吮吸，他的主动让Dante头昏目眩，奔涌的血液一部分喷上头顶，一部分蹿向下腹。  
他的手占有性的搂住Vergil的腰，却不敢有更放肆的动作，只能用自己胀痛的下身在Vergil的腿上蹭着。  
一吻结束，Dante依然觉得晕眩和不敢置信，他大口大口喘息着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Vergil红润带着蔷薇色泽的嘴唇。  
“Vergil……”他几乎是呻吟着呼喊他哥哥的名字，嗓音里掩盖不住勃发的欲望。  
“血，只是体液的一种。”他的哥哥发出一声轻笑。  
下一瞬，他被Vergil翻身压倒，脑袋砰地一声敲在了床头。  
Dante目瞪口呆地看着Vergil放低身体，趴在他的双腿间，慢慢扯下他的睡裤丢在一旁，在盯着他鼓起的一大坨看了好一会后，才伸手把内裤拽掉。  
“哥哥！”作为恋兄俱乐部元老成员的Dante没想到多年的美梦居然变成了现实。  
他藏在内裤里的、已经完全勃起的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，差点抽在Vergil的脸上。  
更多的鲜血带着热意涌上Dante的脸颊。  
Vergil抬起冰蓝色的双眸警告般瞪了他一眼，那种仿佛猎食者的目光让Dante心中浮起反抗的欲望，又被他咬着牙狠狠按下。他顺服的把控制权交给他的哥哥，让Vergil的手按上自己肌肉结实的大腿，顺着肌肉的纹路慢慢抚摸着，带着茧子的手掌仿佛有魔力般擦出欲望的火花。  
他的性器在挑逗中可怜巴巴地竖着，不停地冒出前液，似乎在乞求着爱抚。Dante用渴求的目光看着Vergil，期盼他能摸一摸自己，为此他愿意付出所有。或许是他的目光太过灼热，他的兄长终于大发慈悲地伸手抓住他的尖挺，然后尝试般在顶端舔了一口。  
仿佛被电流击中的感觉，一阵战栗从下身沿着脊椎向上蹿过，在Dante的大脑里炸成一片，他仰起头闭上眼，手掌骤然张开再曲起，无意识的在毯子上抓挠，嘴里发出凌乱的喘息。  
他的反应无疑取悦了他的兄长，Vergil决定不再为难自己可怜的弟弟，他张开口很是干脆地含住孪生弟弟的性器。  
Vergil过去数十年的生活经历并不包含如何给男性口交，他只能观察着Dante的表情，还有手底下随着他的动作时而绷紧时而颤抖的肌肉来调整自己。背德的羞耻感在他心中翻滚，他让自己无视它，继续服务着孪生弟弟硬挺的下身。  
半魔的体质让Dante有一根超越普通人的粗长阴茎，Vergil完全无法全部含住，他向后撤了点，让嘴唇包住顶端用舌头慢慢舔着，龟头渗出的液体混着唾液被他全部咽下，没有含住的部分用手配合着轻轻撸动。  
即使在Dante最疯狂的幻想中也不曾存在这样的画面。  
他低头看着自己的兄长一次次吮吸他阴茎的样子，凌乱的银发随着Vergil的动作晃动着，磨蹭着他的大腿，偶尔抬头看他的双眼已经蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，淫靡的视觉冲击让Dante的下身变得更加坚硬，汗水不停的从头上渗出。  
欲望象溃堤的洪水汹涌而出，逼得Dante眼眶发红，他的手指撕扯着可怜的毯子，很快就抠出几个破洞，恶魔的天性叫嚣着，让他按住Vergil的头狠狠捅进湿热的咽喉，尽情的发泄自己。然而人性的意志力始终占着上风，约束着Dante在这场性事上听从他兄长的摆布。  
Dante的喘息更加沉重，他的肌肉绷得像钢铁一样坚硬，就算Vergil不懂得收起的牙齿不时擦碰过他的阴茎，带来的刺痛感也只是让他更加兴奋。他的兄长似乎慢慢学会了打开咽喉，一点点更深的吞吐着他的性器，在龟头压进喉管时又因为呕吐感而哽咽。  
“别……Vergil……”Dante也不知道自己想让Vergil放开他还是吞得更深一点，理智和欲望进行着一场拉锯战，他的腰无法自控的拱起，又被他的哥哥施力压住，他的暴君兄长抬起头，嘴角挂着来不及咽下的津液，看起来色情而放荡。  
Vergil扑上去俘虏Dante的嘴唇，吞噬他的呼吸，毁灭他的言语，这个吻带着鲜明的肉欲，就像快渴死的人遇见了河流，迫不及待想要把它喝干，或者干脆溺死在其中。  
Dante从他哥哥的口中尝到了自己的味道，苦涩又甜蜜，他忍不住扯着Vergil睡衣的下摆，投入的回应着，直到Vergil喘息着推开他，用冰冷高傲的语气吩咐：“别动，Dante。”  
Dante几乎无法呼吸，因为快感，因为痛苦，因为Vergil残忍的要求。  
无情的暴君分开他那因之前的热吻已变得湿润又微微肿起的完美双唇，缓慢地把Dante的硬挺滑进嘴里，再次包裹住整个头部，舌头还坏心眼地戳着顶端的小孔，Dante直直地看着这一切，却又如同着魔般无法动弹。  
Vergil的眼神始终锁定在Dante身上，他继续向下吞着，直到最后顶端碰到了喉咙的后壁，他呼吸了一下，又咽了一次让自己完全吞没了Dante的阴茎，Vergil挺直的鼻子埋进银白的体毛里，喉部的肌肉紧紧裹住龟头，被塞住的嘴发出近乎窒息的呜咽声，Dante几乎可以想象Vergil的脖子被他的阴茎撑出明显的印子，他不能自已的挣开兄长的压制挺胯刺入Vergil的喉咙，把一缕缕精液射进他哥哥的嘴里。  
他在自己的嘶吼声中达到了高潮。  
而当他的哥哥把嘴拉离他的阴茎，给顶部最后一个温柔轻舔做为告别的时候，他差点呜咽出声。  
Vergil直起身，咽喉刺痛难忍，口中的液体又湿又滑，他的喉结上下滚动着，最后皱着眉咽了下去。  
“比牛奶难吃。”他沙哑着嗓子说。  
Dante喘着粗气，勉强平复着自己的呼吸和狂跳的心脏，他感觉自己的双腿就像是两根软面条，汗水彻底打湿了Dante的银发和衣服，他干脆脱下来，擦了擦他哥哥脸上的精液。  
“你还好吗？”  
Vergil用带着水光的眼睛撇了他一眼，拉下Dante的头吻了吻他的嘴角。  
半魔强大的体质让Dante立刻感到一阵新的蠢蠢欲动，他伸手探入Vergil的睡袍，顺着结实的腹肌一路滑过美妙的人鱼线，正要伸入内裤时被Vergil按住。  
“不，”他模糊沙哑地低语，“今天就这样。”  
困倦感正在袭来，他闭上眼，靠在Dante的胸口陷入沉睡。

04

Vergil站在浴室里，正对着一张半人高的镜子。  
镜面中映出他略带苍白的脸，这张脸曾经破碎皲裂，但现在它完好无损，伤痕早已痊愈。  
他习惯性的把头发都向后梳拢，露出光滑的前额，正中的发际线略略向下形成一个小尖，深陷的冰蓝色眼睛下面浮着暗淡的阴影，在锋锐的剑眉的衬托下，显得阴郁而冷漠，如果有什么值得称道的，大概是他的嘴唇，线条优美，棱角分明，因为不久前的口&交而带着艳丽淫靡的红色。  
一场你情我愿的口&交。  
如果仅仅如此，Vergil也不会为此头疼。  
可惜他过于敏锐的观察力告诉他，Dante放在他身上的眼神不仅仅是情欲和怜悯，还有不该出现的渴望与期盼。  
他在渴求Vergil给予某些回应，可笑的是年长者自己的都不知道那些感情是否还存在。  
——Dante总有把事情都搅成乱麻的天赋。  
Vergil又看了看镜中的自己，他学会了适度表达友善，让自己不那么具有攻击性，这不太难。  
但是Dante所求的令他畏惧，焦虑瞬间缠上他的心脏，他不假思索就表露出排斥和拒绝。  
Vergil生硬的打断了Dante的求欢，他茫然的询问Vergil是不是身体不舒服，或者他哪里做的不对？  
不……你没有做错什么。Vergil咬住下唇把这句话吞咽下去。  
“我想回一趟家。”他让自己的声音变得轻柔又阴冷，“如果你允许的话。”  
Dante像是被残忍的捅了一刀，他不敢置信的瞪圆了眼睛，热血从脸上褪去，那一瞬间他的脸变得比Vergil还要白上几分。  
回忆自己做过的事令他一阵反胃，Vergil忍下想要作呕的感觉，勾起唇角，给镜中的自己一个充满嘲讽意味的笑容。  
——————————————————————  
他们需要回一趟家。  
不是Dante的事务所，而是他们幼年的家。  
那个地方位于红墓市郊外，离佛杜纳很远，但借助Yamato可以很方便的来回，甚至不需要一天时间。  
Dante反复琢磨着Vergil当时的语气和表情。  
他知道Vergil就是这样别扭的性格，妥协和让步？也许吧，但那也是暂时的。一旦不顺心了就会竖起尖刺，狠狠地戳一戳身边的人——目前这个倒霉蛋正是Dante。  
他依然觉得自己挺受伤的，毕竟那样说就好像Vergil是他的俘虏、他的囚犯，而他们的情事也似乎变质成一场下流的交易。  
Dante一边沉痛反思自己的言行到底哪里戳到了他哥的痛脚，一边蹲在车库吃着草莓圣代抚慰自己受创的心灵。  
忙了一上午，好不容易给车子装好灯牌的Nero打断了他的自怜自艾。  
“真不敢相信你居然只买了自己那份。”Nero用鬼手对着Dante比了个中指，“Fuck you Dante！”  
这孩子怎么一点也不像我哥？从未见过Vergil骂脏话的Dante无可奈何的摇了摇头，“你在Vergil和Kyrie面前可从不这样。”  
Nero用一个假笑带过了这个话题。  
“你整个上午都是一脸需要抱抱的样子，”Nero双手抱胸审视着Dante，“抱歉，我可不会抱你。”  
“天哪！我看上去有那么明显吗？”Dante大声叹气，随手把吃完的圣代碗抛进了垃圾桶。“我想，你介意我拿回Yamato吗？”  
他表情认真的问。  
“就为了这个？”Nero挑起眉，有那么一瞬间他看起来可真像Vergil，“我以为你知道，Yamato的确是一把很棒的刀，但它有自己的意志，而很遗憾它没有选择我。”  
他从架子上取下武器，递给Dante，“为什么之前你不把Yamato给他。”  
Dante接过刀，无奈地扯了扯嘴角：“我怕Vergil拿了刀就开次元门走了。”  
“那现在你就不担心了？”Nero搞不懂Dante的脑回路。  
怎么可能不担心呢。Dante无言的苦笑，但Vergil不是囚犯，他也不是狱卒，总得有人先妥协，事情才有解决的可能。  
————————————————————  
在Nero的目送中，他们踏入Vergil打开的次元门。  
多年以来，这是他们第一次旧地重游。远远望去，荒草丛生的土地上，依稀还能看到石板铺成的小路，通向那座残破的居所。  
“真不敢相信……”Dante开口打破了这片寂静，“……这地方居然还在。”  
有那么一会，它是这里仅存的声音。  
Dante的兄长正朝着路边一个破旧生锈的绿色木马走去。  
“我那时就坐在这里……”Vergil蹲下身，在锈迹斑斑的木马上轻轻抚摸。  
Dante从未尽的话语里觉察出他孪生哥哥的情绪波动，他像是被逼着去面对他不想面对的东西，而讽刺的是，逼迫他的人恰好是Vergil自己。  
斯巴达家的长子抬头眺望着童年的居所，它看起来像是一个不可触碰的禁忌，一旦他踏进去，他就再也回不去从前了。  
——不，本来他也没有什么从前。  
Vergil站起身，踉跄了一下又很快稳住身体，他抛下Dante，快步向着家走去。

那所房子的样子，那些栏杆、窗口、烟囱都和记忆里重合，只是褪去了鲜艳的色泽，花园里疯长着灌木和杂草，空气中是无人的静谧。  
沉重的木门虚掩着，在Vergil推动的时候半扇门砰的倒在了地上，砸起大片尘土。  
作为一所被闲置数十年的房屋，它保存的还算完整。只有部分家具和装饰品被砸碎，皮质的沙发甚至完整的保存在原地，金属制的灯台伫立在角落，早已烧尽融化的烛液滴在黑污的地板上，焦黑的墙壁看起来像是被火撩过，唯一没被毁坏的只有挂在壁炉上方的那副画像。  
那上面只有风吹日晒留下的痕迹，看起来还很完整，只是除了他们的母亲，其他人都变得模糊不清。  
他环顾周围的一切，最后站定在画像之前，记忆的巨浪汹涌着向他扑来，把他卷进带着铁锈味的回忆的海洋里。  
Dante追着兄长踏进房子，一眼就看到Vergil孤寂地站着，魔力如同沸腾一般跃动，拒绝着旁人的接近。  
“Vergil……”他唤了声年长者的名字，却不知道如何把他的兄长从过去的回忆中拉出来。  
Dante知道那是比肉体折磨更难以忍受的酷刑，每一点画面，每一个片段，都是对灵魂的凌迟。  
这一声唤醒了Vergil，也唤醒了他的愤怒，他转过头憎恨地瞪着他的亲生兄弟，一道幻影剑擦着Dante的脸颊飞过，划开道不算深的伤口，更多的幻影剑在空气中浮现，指着Dante蠢蠢欲动。  
“滚开！”他从嗓子眼往外挤出威吓的字眼，“否则我杀了你。”  
“我不会走的，”Dante毫不犹豫的前行，“无论你说什么。”  
他的言语换来的是Yamato的一击横斩，Dante被刀鞘抽在胸口飞了出去，脊背撞在黑漆漆的墙壁上，黑色的墙灰簌簌地往下落。  
Dante翻身爬起，吐出一口血沫，脸上却浮现微笑，“你不想杀我，哥哥。”  
他继续之前的行动，向着他的兄长一步、一步的靠近，没有丝毫打算防御的意思，“只靠刀鞘可杀不了我。”  
Vergil的手握紧刀柄，似乎下一刻就会拔刀斩向Dante，然而直到Dante一直走到他面前，他依然没有那么做。他紧紧盯着Dante渐渐愈合的伤口，盯着他脸上的笑容，他靠得太近了，近的他能看清蕴藏在他眼底的悲伤和怜悯。  
愤怒仿佛被一桶夹着碎冰的冷水浇灭，Vergil认识到，他又犯了相同的错误。  
他习惯性地将错误投向Dante，就像过去那样——他责怪他的兄弟，把所有的失败都归咎于他身上，他想为自己漫长的酷刑收取利息，想要一个发泄愤怒的出口，他丝毫不顾Dante也是个受害者，不该为他的苦痛和悔恨负责。  
他闭上眼，竭力平息自己的魔力，再睁开时，眼中只剩下漠然和荒芜。  
“抱歉……”Vergil侧过头，避免和Dante的视线相对，“让我一个人待会。”  
Dante沉默了片刻，转身踩上楼梯，陈旧腐朽的木板在他脚下发出不堪负重的吱嘎声，在这片寂静中显得异常刺耳。

Dante站在走廊上，左手第二间就是他和Vergil曾经的卧室。楼下悄无声息，他只能听见自己的呼吸和衣物细微摩擦的声音。  
他想陪伴在Vergil身边，但他的兄长显然并不愿意接受他的安慰，他缩回了自己的壳内，将Dante拒之门外。Dante能看到他平静的表面下，痛苦、悲伤、自责或许还有憎恨，所有的负面情绪像岩浆一样奔流翻滚，等待着爆发的一天。  
但他无计可施。  
Dante站在房门口，谨慎地绕过可能已经腐朽的地板，搜寻着每一件带着过往回忆的物品。他希望能找到一些有特殊意义的东西，作为撬开Vergil的心墙的工具。  
房间被灰尘和污渍覆盖着，散发着陈腐的味道。正对着门的是一扇很大的木窗，窗台上的花早已枯萎，只剩下一点干燥的泥土，风从破裂的玻璃缝隙里呼啸着吹过，水流的痕迹从窗台一直蔓延到衣柜上，印下一长条难看的霉斑。放在柜子上的玩具或者书籍，都因为雨水和时间的作用而毁坏。  
柜子还有抽屉都遭遇过洗劫，无论里面有什么，现在都不存在了。他的视线落在自己的床上，上面的被褥陈旧破烂又潮湿，散发着霉臭味，不过发黄的床垫依然完整。他掀开它，在垫子下面找到了他想要找的东西——一本用报纸包裹得严严实实的诗集。  
封面上硕大无比的V字表明了它主人的身份。  
他知道Vergil很爱惜这本书，但他从不与Dante分享，基于某种幼稚的嫉妒心，幼年的Dante趁着Vergil在外面玩得时候偷偷把它藏了起来，他还没来得及还给Vergil，他们就被迫分离了。  
如今Dante无比庆幸这本诗集依然保存完好。

魔力爆发的波动打断了他短暂的探险时光。  
Dante一惊，转身向房门跨去，飞快地奔离走廊抵达楼梯，他看见一楼仅剩的家具都遭到了毁灭性的破坏，在一片幽蓝的光环中，斯巴达家的长子已经一刀劈开了空间，正准备挥出第二刀。  
无辜的栏杆在Dante脚下断成数截，借着这一踩Dante直接从二楼一跃而下，靴底撞击地板发出沉闷的响声，在着地的瞬间他抽出黑檀木和白象牙朝着Vergil扣下了扳机。  
他不想伤害Vergil，但他必须阻止他的哥哥离去。  
Yamato遵循着主人的意志在空中翻转舞动，刀刃精准无比地弹开了每一颗子弹，同时幽蓝的剑刃在空气中凝聚成型，当Dante一个翻滚拉近了两人的距离时，幻影剑也气势汹汹发动了攻击，仿佛不把他钉在地上不肯罢休。  
Dante伏低身体，小腿猛地一蹬地板，像只狩猎的猛兽扑向了自己的猎物。他敏捷地闪过Yamato的劈刺，魔力凝聚在左手上格挡住一记幻影剑，右手抓住Vergil的靴子，用力一拽把他拉倒在地，紧接着扭腰翻身压在了Vergil的身上，Vergil大概没想到Dante会用这么无赖的打法，一个晃神居然被扭住关节夺下了Yamato，Dante随手把刀往角落一扔，然后偏了下头，最后一记幻影剑擦着他脑袋不到半公分的距离扎进地板。  
这该死的妥协完蛋了！Dante愤愤的想。

他的哥哥在他身下绷紧了全身，他大口大口喘着气，胸口剧烈地起伏着。  
“你要去哪里？”Dante的话里带着咬牙切齿的意味。  
“任何地方，”他的双眸毫无焦点地扫过Dante，停留在他头顶的上方，“哪里都可以，只要没有Dante。”  
Dante被这句话激怒了。他完全没想到Vergil会说出这样的话，他低下头吻住年长者，反复啃咬他的唇瓣、下巴、还有喉结，最后一口咬住他的脖子， 凶狠地好像要把人整个吞下去。  
Vergil被他咬得有点疼，用力挣扎的双手被扣得死紧，指腹都陷入了柔软的皮肤，想要曲起的腿也被压制住无法动弹，一系列的抵抗只是换来更加粗暴的舔弄和啃噬。等到Dante终于愿意停止自己的暴行，Vergil的嘴唇已被亲吻得红肿，他气喘吁吁，睁大的双眼终于对上了Dante的视线。  
年长者像是刚从噩梦中醒来，下一刻又被拖进情欲的漩涡，他从Dante的视线里感受到灼热而不加掩饰的爱欲，逼得他想要迫不及待的逃离。  
不应该这样的，他不能…他不值得… Vergil在心中酝酿起尖锐带刺的言词，想要借此激起对方的愤怒、反感或者憎恨。  
可Dante用他所不能抵挡的表情看着他，眼中的恳求之色能够打动任何一个铁石心肠的人。  
“别推开我……别拒绝我……Vergil。”Dante深深看着他，眼睛没有眨过一下，他的喃喃低语让Vergil收紧了脊背说不出话，抗拒的信念摇摇欲坠。Vergil无法抗拒那个眼神，就像他从一开始，就没办法拒绝Dante。  
他的扣子被解掉，拉链也被扯开，火热的手掌压在他的心脏上方揉捏着那里的肌肉，有些粗暴的动作却似乎挑起了Vergil心中的火焰。他的肌肤带着寒意，只有被Dante触碰到的部分变得温暖，变得灼热，热度从心脏一直蔓延至脚尖，他打了个寒颤，终究无法抵御温暖的诱惑，他闭起双目，仰起头主动送上自己的双唇。他们沉醉于唇舌之间的纠缠，在呼吸间交换彼此的津液，而魔力也因此交融。  
Dante俯下身开始亲吻他的胸口，灵活的舌头卷着胸口的突起反复吸舔，再用牙齿轻轻啃咬，Vergil的呼吸越发急促，身体却不受控制地主动拱起，把自己送到对方的嘴边。早就获得自由的双手紧紧搂着Dante的肩膀，就像溺水者抱住了救命的浮木，蜷曲的手指几乎陷入肌肉下面。  
直到Dante将手指探进他体内，不熟悉的刺痛拉回了Vergil的神智。他猛然张开眼，迷离和情欲在一秒内褪得干干净净，他发现自己赤裸地躺在Dante的大衣上，毫无防备地张开双腿准备接受自己孪生弟弟的占有。  
“Dante……！”搂抱的双手转为推搡，虚软的力度却并不足以阻止Dante的行动。Dante的手指在隐秘的内部缓缓探索着，大拇指摩挲着他的会阴。而Vergil的分身也被他含在了嘴里，就像品尝草莓圣代一样慢慢得用舌头舔弄着。 被湿热的口腔包裹住的感觉好得无法用言语形容，Vergil咬住自己的手背，试图把喘息和呻吟都堵在喉咙里，他的腰在微微颤抖，不受控制的想要向上挺动以寻求更多的快感。  
理智如同风中的烛火，苦苦抵抗着情欲的侵袭，当Dante又一次整个吞下他的性器时，Vergil仰起头，修长的脖颈在昏暗的室内白得发亮，因为动情而带着湿气的眼睛失神地盯着墙壁，挂着画像的墙壁——画像里的人物似乎责备地望着他，望着这对双生子扭曲背德的交合。  
“不……Dante……不……”  
即使他无法抵抗Dante的求欢，他们也不应该在这里。Vergil恳求的声音隐隐带着哽咽，“别在这，别在妈妈面前。”  
Vergil的反应让Dante的心抽疼起来。Vergil并没有像他担心的那样排斥他，但他苦苦隐藏着的那一面比Dante猜测的更加脆弱和柔软。  
他叹了口气，靠着见鬼的强大的自制力放开了他的兄长。  
待Vergil整理好衣物，Dante已经捡起了两人的武器，他握住他兄长冰冷的手指，就像抓起一只刚出生的幼鸟一样轻柔，缓慢又坚决地把他拉出这个黑暗腐朽又带着血的记忆的空间。  
他们站在屋外的草地上，天色已渐晚，暮霭开始笼罩着这片荒野。  
Dante拉起兄长的手臂，把两样东西放在他掌心里。一样是Yamato，另一样则是那本William Blake的诗集。后者完好无损的摆在Vergil面前——像一份藏在时间胶囊里的礼物，一份姗姗来迟的馈赠。  
他犹豫了几个心跳的时间，还是接受了它。无论如何，这给Vergil灰暗的心情带来一点光亮。  
“我不会为我刚才的行为道歉，”Dante盯着Vergil泛红的眼角，他得承认自己有点过于急切了，“我想要对你做的，是比刚才更过分的事。”  
他没有错失Vergil一瞬间的僵硬，这让他忍不住放柔了语气，“但我保证，下次我会得到你的允许。”  
“是时候回去了，哥哥，你都不会饿的吗？”斯巴达家的幼子看着他的兄长，眼里充满了温柔。  
“……食物和水对于我们来说不是必需品，”Vergil抿了抿嘴，慢吞吞的开口，“你不会因此而死去。”  
“但我们仍然会感受到饥饿和口渴。”  
“那只是……人类的习惯让你产生的错觉。”  
“美妙的食物会带来好心情的，Vergil，我们有一半恶魔的血，可我们的心被人类的血填充着。”  
—————————————————————  
当他们重新踏入那座海边的城市，天边的光线已经变得十分微弱。  
五月的风带着微微的凉意，他们缓步走在安静幽暗的街道上，而远处的家亮着柔和温馨的光。

 

05

他损耗了太多的魔力。  
Vergil感觉到身体的沉重和疲惫，他把自己摔进柔软的床铺，下一秒就昏睡了过去。  
所以Dante推开门只看到一个陷入沉睡的哥哥——这意味着今晚的补魔泡汤了。  
不，他在心底更正自己，即使Vergil醒着估计也不会同意用之前的办法补充魔力了。  
Dante揉了揉眉心，上前帮Vergil脱去大衣和马甲，Vergil的魔力消耗的委实有点过量，他身上还带着下午打斗时造成的擦伤、淤痕，Dante造成的吻痕，以及藏在高领下面的牙印——它们的恢复速度大概只比普通人类好上那么一点点。  
在柔和的灯光下，印着各种痕迹的躯体带着奇妙的诱惑感，Dante像被针扎了一样飞快移开自己的视线。然而脱靴子和靴套的时候，纤细的脚踝和骨肉均匀的腿握在手里的感觉又跳了出来，他感觉口干舌燥，下意识的吞咽着唾液。但这无疑是徒劳无用的尝试，唾液根本无法浇灭那团燃起的火焰。  
Dante抓起被子把Vergil裹得严严实实，随即狼狈的冲进了浴室洗了个冷水澡。

冷水不仅熄灭了欲望，也让他头脑清醒起来。  
Dante坐在床边，赤着脚湿着发，目光从床头柜上的诗集扫过，落在他的兄长异样惨白的脸上。  
仅仅一场短暂的战斗，Vergil的魔力就几近耗尽，一点没有恢复的征兆。  
这意味着他的魔力之源出了状况。  
Vergil应该早就知道了，他却依然选择离开Dante这个最佳魔力供应者。Dante猜不透他的兄长脑子里到底转着什么念头，他只知道在老宅的时候Vergil似乎发现了什么，然后就打算离开。  
然后就是他愤然出手制服了魔力不足的Vergil。那时他太过气愤没发现他哥的不对劲。现在回想起来他哥在回答时用的是第三人称来称呼Dante。  
“只要没有Dante”和“只要没有你”之间的差距一目了然。  
这意味着那时的Vergil不太清醒，甚至没发现和自己交手的是Dante。  
所以，Vergil执着离开的原因究竟是什么？甚至不惜消耗仅剩的魔力也要离去？他难道不知道自己很可能会因此而死去吗？  
最后一个猜测让Dante战栗，或许这就是他的哥哥想要的结果——死在他不知道的地方。  
就像前两次一样。  
那些记忆让他畏惧让他颤抖，心上的伤口被撕开，被浇上盐水，痛苦地像要窒息。  
他大概永远没法习惯死亡，习惯所爱的人离开自己，一次又一次。  
在这恐惧滋生的夜里，Dante像座石像一样坐在黑暗中，凝望着他的兄弟、他的半身，毫无抵抗地任由绝望将他拖入深渊。  
窗外一声轰鸣，预告着暴风雨即将来临。

他在一阵雨声中醒来。  
但唤醒他的却是另外的东西——四溢的恶魔之力。  
Vergil睁开眼睛，就在一片黑暗中看到了Dante。  
他的弟弟蜷起身笼罩在他上方，双眼闪烁着微光而脸色苍白，就像墓地里的鬼魂。  
窗外开始下起瓢泼大雨，Dante终于眨了眨一直睁着的眼睛，睫毛震颤而积蓄在眼眶里的液体也随之落下。  
他紧紧抿住的唇下似乎藏着一声抽泣，但它最后转变成Vergil的名字，最后那个音节轻得像呼吸，又带着微弱的颤音，但年长者依然听得清清楚楚。  
“Vergil……”他充满恐惧的掌心贴在他兄长的胸口，似乎在确定那里是否完整无缺，“我以为你死了……”  
Dante的手明明只轻轻搭在Vergil胸口，他却像被巨石压住了一样无法呼吸。Vergil坐起身，抬起手按上弟弟的肩膀，“冷静点，Dante。”  
“……我……对不起……哥哥……”Dante一把抱住兄长冰冷的身体，他观察了好久，他的兄长一动不动地躺着，呼吸微弱，脸色苍白，如果不是胸膛还在起伏，就真的如一具尸体一样，“……我没能拉住你……我杀了Nelo Angelo……我不知道你在那里面……我伤害了你……我爱你……可我却伤害了你。”  
他哭泣的样子，还有最后的话语，跟幼年的Dante渐渐重合。  
——在他们生日的那天，Dante试图靠耍赖和偷袭打败他的哥哥，结局依然是Dante输了，而Vergil也因为失手伤了Dante而被父母责备。头破血流的Dante没有掉一滴眼泪，却在晚上偷偷钻进哥哥的被窝抱着Vergil哭泣和道歉。  
Vergil的脑中一片空白。他楞在那里，一股无法抑制的痛苦涌上心头。  
“放松……呼吸……”斯巴达家的长子藏起他的忧心忡忡，竭力让自己的声音柔和而清晰，“Dante，我还活着。”  
Dante把头靠在Vergil的肩窝里，年长者不知道自己的话语多么苍白而无力。他的瞳孔褪去了冰蓝的色彩，呈现透明的灰白色，他的心脏在跳动，却缓慢而无力，脉脉的鲜血似乎冻结在冰冷的血管里，无法将温暖传递给全身。  
“你冷得像冰。”灼热的泪水濡湿了Vergil的肩膀，又似乎渗进了他的心脏，烫得他说不出话来。  
他的视线落在自己毫无血色的手背，它会在不久后绽开网状的裂痕，却不会流出鲜血，因为血液早已干涸，接下来是皮肉枯萎，最后连骨髓都一点一点化作灰烬，这就是他追求力量的代价，自食其果的结局。  
他曾以为自己会找Dante复仇，最后死在Rebellion之下；也曾以为他可以离开Dante，带着最后的尊严独自消逝。  
可被泪水浸湿的心告诉他，死亡不是死者的厄运，而是生者的不幸，无论哪一种选择，最后留给Dante的只有难以言喻的创伤和阴影。  
他依然不认为自己值得为人所爱，但有些坚持他必须放下。

Vergil垂下银白的睫毛，神色如常。在数次心跳后，年长的男性捧住Dante的脸，先把散碎的发理到耳后，再用吻将那些苦涩的泪水一一拭去。  
Dante仿佛被石化了似的只知道被动地接受，直到Vergil用舌尖顶开他的嘴唇，他才像被解除了魔法，毫不犹豫的回吻了过去，匆忙中牙齿相互磕碰，喘息被对方吞咽，在体内蔓延游走的是无法压抑的欲望和爱意。  
他们的吻持续了很久，久到快要因为亲吻而窒息，他们终于在喘息中放开了彼此。  
“Vergil，我能……”Dante的心突突地跳着，他强迫自己的视线从他的兄长有些红肿的唇瓣挪走，“……你允许我继续吗？”  
他的哥哥微仰起头，用Dante熟悉的口吻说：“你想要什么，就自己来拿。”  
一双火热的手臂箍住他的腰，Vergil瞬间挺直了脊背，又吐了一口气放松下来。下一秒，他就被按倒在床上，看着他的弟弟脱掉了他的长裤，还有身上最后一块布料。  
Dante开始解自己的衣裤，事实上用撕扯来形容也不为过，最后丢在地上的衣物几乎成了碎片。  
他跪在床沿，带茧的手掌堪堪圈住细得不可思议的脚踝向外拉开，他的兄长蹙起眉，灰白的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，他直直的看进了Dante的心，看穿了Dante的忐忑和不安，然后主动曲起膝盖、打开身体，让Dante挤进自己的双腿间。  
汗水从Dante额头上渗出。这种柔顺的等待侵犯的姿势几乎让他失控，Dante在脑子里回想了足足一个排的恶魔的丑陋面孔，终于成功的让自己冷静下来。  
他希望第一次没有痛苦和鲜血作为佐料。  
Dante的手从笔直修长的小腿出发，顺着大腿的肌肉线条来到挺翘的臀部，把玩了一会后依依不舍的滑上腰间，Vergil的腰部从小就非常敏感，Dante故意轻轻挠了挠那儿，随后欣赏着遽然挺起的腰肢弹跳出一道完美的弧线，当然也毫不意外的被Vergil用力抽了下额头。  
“幼稚鬼。”属于记忆里的称呼从Vergil嘴里冒了出来，他浑然不知自己的表情在那一瞬间多么和蔼温柔。  
Dante恍惚了下，忽然俯下身像只小狗一样蹭着他的哥哥，鼻尖在他的脸颊上摩擦，献上细碎的吻，不时发出孩子气的“啵”的声音。  
温情的举动卸除了他最后一点紧张，Vergil懒洋洋的躺着，从Dante身上汲取着微弱的魔力来抵抗睡意。这感觉虽然很好，但是太过缓慢了，他用腿蹭了蹭Dante，无声的催促着。  
Dante很好的领会了他哥哥的暗示，他开始进攻Vergil的下巴和脖颈，在上面印下一串火热的吻，不时轻轻啃咬凸起的喉结，还有形状优美的锁骨。他用唇舌巡视过兄长胸膛的每一寸领地，最后重点品尝了结实胸肌上面最柔软的两点，试着让它们变成漂亮的淡红色。  
Vergil的手揪紧了床单，他的双眼此刻半阖着，在Dante用力吮吸乳首的时候又会受惊般遽然睁大，露出躲在睫毛后面的几乎透明的瞳孔。原本对于男性来说没有什么意义的乳头在被吮吸或啃咬时就会带来一阵酥麻的感觉，虽然不是第一次体验，但他还是没能适应这种特殊的快感。  
空气变得燥热。  
Dante发觉Vergil的下身逐渐挺立，颤颤地顶在自己的腹肌上，他摸索着圈住半勃起的尖挺，掌心慢慢摩挲着茎身，收紧的手指擦过敏感的冠状沟，偶尔用指腹按压顶端的小孔。  
一条抵住Dante肩膀的腿打断了他接下去的动作，Vergil忍住呻吟，腹部的肌肉绷出悦目的线条，“别高估了我的体力，Dante，或者你有……特殊的爱好？”  
Dante发出一声懊恼的呻吟来回答。  
他伸长了手把自己的大衣勾过来，然后从口袋里翻出一瓶润滑剂——鬼知道Dante什么时候买的——Vergil扫了眼标签，发现上面标着无色无味水溶的字眼。  
很好，不是什么见鬼的草莓味。  
Dante可不知道自己哥哥心里对自己挑选的润滑剂还评价了一番，他沾满液体的指尖在敏感的腿根处绕着圈向目标挪动，在试探着刺入的同时还仔细观察他哥哥的反应。  
被Dante那样赤裸裸的目光审视着，Vergil的屁股不由自主的瑟缩了一下，随后他觉察到更多的液体浇了上来，又被Dante的手指引导着流向后穴。  
肩负重任的食指终于在润滑液的帮助下进入探险之地，卖力地在紧致的体内开拓，没多久就适应良好地塞进了两根，柔韧的内壁在Vergil的配合下包容着外来物的侵略，润滑液在抽插中沾满了Dante的手掌，还有Vergil的臀部，看起来好像那些液体是从他体内流出来一样。  
传奇恶魔猎人带着一层薄茧的手指在他的兄长体内缓慢而彻底的抽插着。指尖无意中掠过某个地方时Vergil微微拱起了腰，Dante曲起手指用修剪整齐的指甲再刮了刮，这下逼得Vergil一声压抑的鼻音，收紧的肠壁夹住了Dante的手指。  
Vergil的报复也来的很快，他的手开始在Dante身上撩拨，从上臂溜到锁骨，最后在胸膛上有一搭没一搭的抚摸着，轻易地就制造出了燎原大火。为此Dante全身的肌肉绷得像石块一样坚硬，他无可奈何的拉起四处点火的手放到嘴边吻了吻。  
“Mercy……”Dante的嗓音充满了欲火，“别为难你可怜的弟弟。”  
他的右腿被Dante折起压向胸口，这个角度Vergil可以看到Dante从自己体内抽出两根湿漉漉的手指，又并拢了无名指后重新插了进去，三根手指旋转着将他打得更开，身体和视觉上相加的冲击搅乱了他的呼吸，也逼红了他的耳根。  
羞耻感让他抬起手遮住自己的眼睛，湿润的下唇被他咬在嘴里，红得像要滴血。  
“我伤到你了吗？”Dante突然停止了动作，他不敢确定Vergil的举止是为了抵抗快感还是忍受疼痛。  
“不……”年长者知道，如果不开口Dante大概不会再继续下去了，“……继续。”  
他允许那些恼人的手指在身体内肆虐，有意无意碰擦着他的前列腺，快感像把人吊在空中的绳索，晃晃悠悠的飘来，Vergil的喉咙里迸发出恼怒的低吼，忍无可忍地撤走挡着眼睛的手臂，凶狠地甩给Dante一记警告的瞪视——他宁愿Dante直接操进来，即使疼痛也比这吊人胃口的快感要好得多。  
他的眼刀造成的效果比他以为的更有效，Dante的手指几乎把他的大腿掐出了青紫，抑制不住的勃发的情欲让Dante的巨物蠢蠢欲动。  
“我忍不住了……”Dante低语的嗓音像是野兽的嘶吼，被汗水浸湿的头发凌乱地沾在脖子和脸上，可他下一刻却做了件毫不相关的事。  
压着右腿的手松开了钳制，Dante捞起靠在床边的Yamato，强硬地塞进他哥哥的手心里。  
在Vergil不明所以的目光中，Dante抓着兄长的腰往下拉了拉，随后涂满润滑剂的阴茎压上穴口，慢慢的、一点一点的刺入。  
缓慢虽然是一种体贴的表示，但也意味着折磨的延长，尤其在某个半魔还有个天赋凛异的大家伙的时候。  
尖锐的被扩张的疼痛感和被肆意捅开的无助感自下体一直延伸到四肢和头顶，Vergil控制不住身体的颤抖，背部绷得像张满的弓，他下意识想从这可怕的境地逃离，可一双铁钳般的手掌无情地掐住他的腰骶，逼着他继续承受着那个巨大的异物的侵犯。Vergil的脑子里几乎一片混乱，自尊、恐惧、还有杀意交织着鼓动他反击入侵他的人，他的武器就在手中，拇指顶开刀鞘的瞬间，剑刃的反光刺入眼底。  
他陷入混沌的理智及时恢复了清醒。  
那是Dante，Vergil在心里告诉自己，他给了Dante允许，所以被禁锢、被打开、被侵入，他可以忍受，可以习惯。  
他捏紧Yamato的刀鞘，空着的手盖住自己哆嗦着的嘴唇。他的眼睛紧闭，耳边清晰地听见窗外淅沥淅沥的雨声合着Dante压抑的粗重的喘息，他不知道这可怕的刑罚还要继续多久，Dante顶进来的似乎不是他炙热的性器，而是一根刚从铁炉里掏出来的钢棍，他几乎能描摹出那根凶器的外形和长度，它的头部如何在他体内突进，被打开的肉壁又紧紧包裹着它，感受着上面跳动的脉搏，当它最后终于到达了终点，Vergil觉得自己被彻底地操开了，被捅穿了，整个腹腔似乎都产生了令人战栗的烧灼感。  
Vergil的体内也是冷的，不过Dante顾不得在意这点，裹住他阴茎的肠壁像有自我意识一样狠狠的绞紧，在进入的瞬间他差点就射了出来。他停下来深深吸了两口气，才止住了那股射精的欲望。  
Vergil的抵抗他一直看在眼里，他知道这不好受，于是他默不作声地等着他的兄长用Yamato给他来上几下，如果那可以让他好过点的话。  
可Dante没想到Vergil最后什么都没做，Yamato没有见血就收了回去，他的哥哥把惊惶和痛楚藏在用手制成的防线后面，闭紧了灰得透彻的眼，任凭Dante把他钉刺在身下。他健美的身躯弯出一道弧度，两条结实修长的大腿自我保护的想要并拢，却只能夹住Dante的腰臀，在被操进去的过程中颤抖得厉害。  
——他的样子就像被献给恶魔的祭品，而某种意义上讲并没有错。  
等于半个恶魔的Dante深深吸了一口气，呼出来时气息滚烫如火。他希望他能很好的控制住想要冲刺和啃噬的欲望。在Vergil现在的躯体几乎和人类一样脆弱的时候，他必须压抑自己的力量。  
确定了Vergil并没有流血，Dante低下头吻了吻他的手背，手拢住兄长半软的性器上下摩擦着，尽力挑动起他的欲望。慢慢的，Dante能察觉包裹自己的甬道在适应，绷紧的身体也在渐渐软化，等Vergil的身体不再颤抖后，Dante开始配合自己手上的动作挺动腰部，足够多的润滑液让年长者的体内变得湿滑，他的进出还算顺利。  
当半魔的阳具无意摩擦到之前手指找到的那个地方，他感觉到Vergil不由自主的挺了挺腰，吐着前液的性器在Dante手里变得坚硬，指缝里也流露出无法忍耐的喘气声。捕捉到这一点后，他改变角度让自己每次抽插都不偏不倚地擦过那儿。  
Vergil带着牙印和吻痕的颈部不受控制地后仰，淡淡的粉色染上他的脖颈乃至饱满的胸膛。他的体温在上升，这让他好过了很多，体内的烧灼感已经散去，疼痛也徐徐被酥麻感和欢愉所代替。每当那个他不熟悉的地方被Dante的性器擦过，他的身体不能自控地收紧了内壁，紧紧吸住了Dante深埋在他体内的部分。羞耻和无奈同时涌上心头，他只能把这些归咎于身体的应激反应。  
随着Dante渐渐加快的节奏，热烫硬挺的阴茎一次又一次抽动，他们相连的部位发出令人害羞又淫靡的水声，被挤出来的液体让两人下体的毛发粘作了一团。  
Dante的汗水滴在他身上，唇吮吸他的脖子，带着胡茬的下巴磨蹭着他的锁骨，手指夹着他挺立的乳头轻轻揉捏。他的腿被Dante操弄他的动作一次次撞开，脱力地挂在Dante腰部，随着他的动作不停磨蹭着汗湿的皮肤，脚趾也不受控制的蜷缩起来。性器被粗糙发烫的手掌包住，每一次抚弄揉搓都会带来和自己的手完全不同的刺激感。无论是前面还是后面，疼痛还是快乐，他都被Dante操控着，一切都那么茫然未知。  
耳膜微微嗡鸣着。Vergil似乎听见Dante在他耳边喃喃细语，他努力集中起涣散的意识才听清他的弟弟在重复着他的名字，在每一个亲吻的间隙里。  
Dante轻咬他盖在脸上的手，柔软炽热的舌头卷着指腹反复吸舔，舌尖从指缝里探入触碰唇瓣，在他孜孜不倦的努力下，守卫着声音的唯一防线被拉开，Dante噬咬着他的下唇，就像要把那块软肉吃下去一样，硬挺的性器停止了撞击，它停留在紧致又湿热的肉穴里，龟头顶住前列腺开始慢慢磨蹭。  
Vergil最终因为这甜蜜的折磨哽咽出声，他嘴唇半张，急促地喘着气，不知道该怎么压抑住自己的哽咽、喘息甚至哭叫，他从来没有学习过这个。  
他迫不得已睁开了眼睛，接近透明的瞳孔布满了氤氲水汽，可他还没来得及说什么，Dante就用一种要把他吞吃入腹的眼神死死盯着他，胯部突然用力顶撞上前列腺，两个胀的鼓鼓的圆球随着他的动作也狠狠敲上结实挺翘的屁股，逼着他发出一声拖长的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
黏腻的水声夹杂在他的呻吟声中，灭顶的快感源源不断地从下身传来，他觉得自己的理智、灵魂、肉体都破碎了，被Dante拆成了无数片。他像一条脱水的鱼一样在Dante身下扑腾，想要让这可怕的快感远离，可总有一双手牢牢地桎梏着他，力气在挣扎中一点点抽离，手指、胳膊、大腿，里面或者外面，都开始无法控制地变得黏软湿热，就好像，他要被Dante操化了。  
“Dante……停下……”无休止的顶撞和摩擦让下体又酸又麻，他的小腹开始痉挛，快感在他眼中爆发，汇聚成一片白光，Vergil含糊低哑地喊着Dante的名字绷紧了腹部，伴着一阵空白虚弱的感觉，他的性器在Dante手中喷发，断断续续的精液在晃动中打上两人的腹部和胸膛。  
随着他的高潮，含着Dante的后穴也绞紧了体内的物件，可能会让普通人类感到疼痛的力道却让Dante发出一声舒服的呻吟，尽管还能坚持，他没有压抑自己，抓着哥哥的腰把积蓄已久的精液射入他的体内。  
滚烫的半魔精液射击着比以前敏感无数倍的内壁，过量的快感变成了痛苦，Vergil想要逃避的身体被孪生弟弟紧紧扣住直到精液一滴不漏地全部射进了最深处，他发出一声啜泣般的悲鸣，微张的嘴边粉色的舌抵着牙齿探出一个尖，欢愉和痛苦交织的泪水不断从失去焦距的瞳孔滴落，手中的武器不知何时掉在一旁，发白的指尖无助的抓着加害者禁锢住自己的臂膀，表情茫然而脆弱，此刻他看起来像个刚被破身的处子，对自己散发出的诱惑一无所知。  
——这可能是Dante见过的最美的画面。  
“Vergil……我会弄伤你的……”Dante绝望地自语着，他的理智在崩裂，魔力在失控，原本温柔的目光变得炙热而危险，Dante低下头把那勾人的舌尖吸入自己嘴里，他的兄长恍惚而热情地回应着，湿热的舌像是两条蛇一样缠绕在一起，但这样还不够，远远不够。  
半魔的体力让他在短短时间内度过了不应期。他插在兄长体内的性器再度硬起，甚至因为魔力而发生了改变。不仅变得更加粗长，靠近根部的皮肤也变成了细小紧密的鳞片，而他的身体也部分产生了变化，他的体温升高，喘息中带着硫磺的味道，从后颈到脊椎都浮现一层对称的火红蛇鳞，眼珠也变成红色的竖瞳。  
而这已经是Dante竭力忍耐后的结果了。  
他等不及Vergil从高潮的刺激中恢复过来，尚且是人类的手掌就钳制住腰部把人抱起坐到了自己腿上，姿势的变换让他的性器又滑进去了一点。  
Vergil身上布满了汗水，战栗着，汗湿的双手抱紧Dante宽厚结实的后背，整个人攀附在他身上。  
Dante舔着他脖子上的汗水，早先的吻痕还未消退，新的就叠加了上去，有力的手穿过膝弯抓住他的臀部，轻松的就将年长者抬起，湿软的内壁像挽留一样裹着Dante的阳具不放，当退出到只剩一个顶端在里面时，半魔不知轻重的将他按了下去，粗壮火热的凶器劈开肉穴捅到了最里面，顶进了腹腔的深处。  
这……实在太超过了。粗暴的行为把Vergil从高潮中唤醒，他意识到Dante有点不太对劲。  
撕裂般的疼痛感和作呕感几乎同时涌上来，Vergil下意识就缩起身体，双手保护性的捂住自己的腹部，手掌下清晰的感觉到那根凶器顶部的形状，他还没来得及阻止，半魔已经故技重施，抬着年长者的身体上下顶撞起来，就好像抱着一个玩偶一样轻松。  
即使每一次摩擦都能蹭到Vergil的敏感处，即使Vergil用自己的手缓和着这份太过剧烈的冲击，带来的快感完全无法抵消被撞击的内脏产生的痛楚。在上下颠簸中Vergil甚至感觉到体内的那根性器变得越来越不像是人类能拥有的形状，上面似乎鼓起细小的肉刺，在顶弄中划过柔嫩的体腔，对于半魔而言摩擦力让快感成倍的增加，对于承受者来讲却是苦不堪言。  
Dante的魔人化在扩散。年长者发觉贴着自己的身体越发火烫，盯着自己的目光也充满了兽欲，他试着叫了数声Dante的名字，半魔停止了那么一小会，伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸，抓着臀部的手色情而用力的掐着两块软肉向外掰开，更深更激烈的冲刺着。Vergil嗅到了空气中硫磺弥漫的味道，还有些许血液的甜腥味。  
这像是一个危险的信号。  
如果没法唤醒他，让Dante尽快射精或许也是个的办法，他需要的只是不断不断的用自己的声音去刺激眼前的半魔。  
Vergil的目光在不停的晃动中落到了那本诗集上面。他让自己忽视持续不断的疼痛，在久远的回忆中翻找着他需要的东西。  
“Break… ”第一个音节发出时就像呼出了一口气，没有引起Dante的注意，Vergil让自己念完那个词，抿了下唇然后继续，“…this heavy chain.”  
“That ……does freeze……my bones……around，”第二句在Dante又深又重的操弄中断断续续地念着，他下身的鳞片刮得Vergil的腿根生疼。  
“Selfish……Vain.”Dante的牙齿似乎变得尖利，被啃咬的肩颈又麻又痛，没准被咬出了血，Vergil自嘲这也算Dante的“复仇”了吧。  
“Eternal Bane!”痛苦在堆积，这场性事变得像是一种惩罚。每个词他都需要深吸一口气，带着鼻音，还有颤抖的喘息。  
“That … ”在疼痛中他似乎在重建起自己，类似从死亡中苏醒的感觉。  
“…free love with…”，但是这次的节奏由Dante操纵，他的每一块碎片都落在了正确的位置，拼成一副完整无缺的拼图。  
“…bondage bound.”Vergil从半魔的身体反馈察觉到他即将迎来高潮，他夹紧后穴，放开捂着肚子的手转而揽住肆虐的恶魔，凑在他耳边轻柔地念完最后的诗句。  
“Wake up…Dante.”  
他感觉到自己的分身被温暖湿润的甬道包裹着，在一阵紧缩中，肉壁像吮吸一般蠕动，他几乎是下意识就猛地向前一顶，抽搐着释放出滚烫的液体。半魔的感官从一片火焰中复苏，他开始听见短促的断断续续的呼吸，嗅到硫磺混着鲜血的气味，更能清晰看见Vergil被汗和泪打湿的脸庞，还有那双泛起幽蓝光泽的眼瞳中，盛满了担忧和喜悦。  
Dante的性器还埋在他兄长的体内，他的手也恋恋不舍地握着挺翘结实的臀部。好在他清楚他的哥哥没办法继续下去了，他抱着Vergil躺下，正准备抽身退出时，被他的兄长出言阻止：“等一会，”他的嗓音有些沙哑，“你一动就全流出去了。”  
Vergil的腹部还在一阵一阵抽痛，腿根僵硬而麻木，后面则完全没有了知觉，整个人像从水里捞出来一样湿漉漉的。他被Dante小心翼翼地换成侧躺的姿势，他的弟弟从背后搂住他，胸膛和后背紧密贴合着，舌头舔着他肩膀上被咬破的地方。  
“我伤到你了。”遗憾和自责刺痛了Dante的心。  
“是啊，你真过分。”他的兄长慢慢舒展着僵住的肌肉，等待魔力修复身体的同时一点也不客气的数落他，“我没想到技术会这么糟糕。”  
“呃——？”Dante发出一声拖长的怪音，随后被Vergil打断，“魔化后的精液质量和数量都比人类时要高，如果你能清醒一点的话，下次可以再试试。”  
他的兄长转过头，把自己温热柔软的唇贴在Dante傻乎乎的张开的嘴巴上。  
这个吻单纯的没有一点情欲，却像是一个特殊的仪式，见证他们彻底属于彼此。

————————————

_There's a black wall of nothingness inside me  
Like a monster's lair, and it's creepy  
It took me down, it took me down  
Help  
Hold me,wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I'm broken  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break this heavy chain,  
> 打开这沉重的锁链，  
> Tha tdoes freeze my bones around!  
> 它把我的周身骨头全冻僵  
> Selfish, vain,  
> 自私！虚荣！  
> Eternalbane,  
> 永久的灭亡！  
> That free love with bond age bound.  
> 将捆绑着的爱情解放。


	2. 修改版剧情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是修改版的剧情。

第一章

尼禄给但丁打了个电话,告知阎魔刀似乎不太对劲。  
这并不寻常，但丁的恶魔感应催促他去寻找原因。

 

小小的车库里被杂物架、零件箱、工具桌椅、一辆破旧待修的房车以及三个成年人塞得满满当当，余下的缝隙还要填满尼禄和妮可拌嘴的声音，但丁放下擦拭阎魔刀的棉布，看着面前两个充满活力的年轻人没完没了的互相吐槽，楼上还有可爱的侄媳妇准备晚餐外加一大堆活蹦乱跳的小恶魔们，总觉得自己仿佛提前过上了儿孙绕膝的老年退休生活。  
虽然嘴上和妮可有一句没一句的胡扯着各种话题，尼禄大半的心思倒是分在但丁的身上。  
尼禄略不习惯一向懒懒散散的但丁正襟危坐的样子，用严肃到近似于虔诚的态度，为阎魔刀擦拭、抛光、上油。在这个过程中，对方的魔力渐渐的蔓延开来，一步步地霸占了整个车库，将尼禄包围在内，却又不带丝毫攻击性。  
如果没有刻意控制，血亲之间的魔力会和谐相处互相包容，这是尼禄最近才发现的事。这也证明了尼禄和但丁之间有不容置疑的血脉关系。  
认识这位传奇恶魔猎人数年，尼禄也猜想过但丁会不会是自己的父亲、叔叔甚至哥哥，考虑到恶魔漫长的生命，后者也不是没可能。  
他不是没询问过年长者，那次但丁皱着眉拍了拍他的肩膀说自己也未查清楚，他不苟言笑的样子看起来说服力十足，此后尼禄便不再询问自己的身世。  
但毫无疑问的是他们的确是血亲。只要相处一室，他们之间就会不知不觉地变得像现在这样，魔力强大的年长者会用自身的魔力包裹住年轻的恶魔猎人，宣告着自己保护者的态度。  
身为人类的妮可和姬莉叶体会不到尼禄现在的感受，既像浸泡在温热的水中，又像被亲人拢在怀里，他贪恋这种温暖而安心的感觉，又为自己像躲在成鸟翅膀下的幼鸟而感到羞愧。  
于是这位混迹骑士团多年一直以保护者自居的前骑士阁下只好用幼稚的斗嘴来掩饰自己矛盾的心理。

 

临近傍晚，妮可已先去享用姬莉叶的温馨晚餐，但丁还抓着阎魔刀反复检查着，尼禄把螺丝刀丢回工具箱，调侃道：“你能别这样摸阎魔刀吗？你的动作好像在摸你老婆，假设你有的话。”  
“好比喻，kid，看来你也长大了。”  
他没有在意尼禄的揶揄，所有注意力都放在阎魔刀上。鉴于阎魔刀从未说过话，但丁只能通过魔力和这个沉默的美人沟通。可惜曾属于他兄长的爱刀一向吝于理会但丁，这位美人对但丁毫无兴趣，无论但丁抛了多少媚眼，输送多少魔力，它都打定主意装死到底。  
但丁花了一下午的时间唯一能确认的，就是阎魔刀似乎和某种东西、或者某个人产生了共鸣——前者可能是阎魔刀曾经失落的碎片，而后者只有可能是它曾经的主人。  
这种共鸣感应忽远忽近，前一秒还弱到了极点，后一秒突然增强到无法忽视的地步。不规律的程度足以媲美事务所那台接触不好的点唱机，更遗憾的是他不能将“但丁式修理法”用在阎魔刀身上。  
所以当那个黑乎乎的人影砸在车顶上时，但丁有种“终于等到这一刻”的感觉。

 

前骑士的手臂因为靠近闯入者而发着蓝光，这个恶魔警报器功能对这条胳膊来讲过于显眼。就像现在，显然闯入者的注意力就被它所吸引。  
恶魔从车顶滑了下来，落在灯光照不到的阴影中，这个过程中金属和车皮敲击摩擦的声响一直没停过。等到闯入者迟缓地将一只手伸到光线下，尼禄观察到对方戴着黑色的精巧包裹着每一根手指的黑色手甲，上面还印刻着繁多复杂的魔纹。  
一个穿着盔甲的恶魔，是像阿格纳斯造出来的盔甲骑士那样的恶魔吗？  
“退后，尼禄。”  
但丁的语气是尼禄从未听过的凶狠，他微微弯下膝盖摆出攻击的姿势，更加用力攥紧不安分的阎魔刀。  
“今天的客人是不是有点多？”他听见尼禄说道。  
年轻的猎人先是听话的后退了几步，随后他侧过头看着门口，因为那里又出现一位不速之客。  
那是个披着斗篷的男性，逆着光看不清他的面容，只能听到他沉重的呼吸声。  
不请自来的访客拖着脚走近两步，他步履蹒跚仿佛随时要摔倒的样子让尼禄觉得，对方只是一个可怜的饿着肚子的流浪汉：“嘿！你还好么？”  
尼禄主动走上前去想要搀扶对方一把，顺带阻止对方太过接近，毕竟车库里还有一个不知底细的恶魔存在。他的友善和掉以轻心很快就得到了对方的“回报”——下一瞬间他的右手就男人攥住、扭转，非人的力量加注在尼禄的恶魔之手上，几乎要把他的手臂折断。  
说是几乎是因为男人立刻被制止了，在两声几乎同调的怒吼声中。  
“滚开——”  
“你——”  
在恶魔的吼声和传奇恶魔猎人近似咆哮的嗓音中，男人的动作僵住了，抓住尼禄的手被黑色的恶魔一把扣住、甩开，连带着整个人都被巨大的力量甩飞出去，狠狠地砸在墙边的架子上再摔落在地。而阎魔刀也擦着恶魔的腰部在铠甲上划出狭长的裂口，伴随着刺耳的声响。  
这时候，年轻的恶魔猎人才来得及作出反应。他捂着疼痛的右臂，惊愕地仰起头，望着拼着受伤也要护在他面前的恶魔，他的侧脸——高大的恶魔并没有带头盔，尼禄足以看清他的容貌——和但丁几乎一模一样，如果忽略掉他脸上的魔纹的话。  
尼禄不明白眼前的一切，他的目光在但丁、陌生人和恶魔三者之间巡睃：  
“该死的，究竟是怎么回事？”  
“你没事吧，Kid？”但丁的语气失去了冷静，他勉强将视线从黑骑士身上挪开，但内疚折磨着他，毕竟没什么比下错判断更让人气馁的事了。  
黑甲的恶魔并不在乎被损坏的盔甲，他沉默不语，高大的身躯就像盾牌一样挡在尼禄身前，把尼禄和那个想要伤害他的人类隔离开来。

 

与此同时。  
“不可能……你这该死的……”  
陌生人用手捂着自己胸口，剧烈地咳嗽着，他扶着墙壁站起身，瞪着黑骑士的眼中满是纯粹的憎恨，魔力在他身周汇聚，莹蓝的利剑毫无顾忌地朝着恶魔和尼禄飞驰而去。  
那毫无疑问是维吉尔的招牌幻影剑！  
无论这是哪个魔王恶意又荒谬的玩笑，但丁都想狠狠地诅咒这该死的混蛋——两个维吉尔同时出现在但丁面前，却莫名其妙地围着尼禄斗得热火朝天，没有一个人去理会但丁。  
丢出幻影剑后，人类维吉尔魔人化了手部，如暴雨般的攻击接踵而至，带着憎恨和愤怒的拳头和利爪撕扯着对方的铠甲、敲碎了对方的骨头，但也尽止于此。这些伤口对恶魔而言简直微不足道，却毫无疑问激发了他的怒意。  
在接受了两个哥哥互殴这个现实后，但丁以为接下来不管发生什么都不会让他惊讶了，但他错了。  
维吉尔从来不是被压着打不会还手的好人，更别提黑骑士维吉尔是个实打实的恶魔。他举起手，剑光在空中一闪，一把很像阎魔刀的武器已经出现在他手中。  
在但丁察觉不对想要阻拦前，他干净利落地刺穿人类维吉尔并把他挑到了空中。  
男人仅仅闷哼了一声，他双手抓住刀身，忍着刀锋在他肋骨和胸骨之间的摩擦和压迫，用力往黑骑士的胸口踹出一脚。在刀锋把他撕裂前，他把自己从刀上拔了下来，侧着身体重重地摔倒在地上。  
但丁纵身一跃，以迅速、流畅的动作架住黑骑士维吉尔追着斩落的一记下劈。  
“住手！”他大喊，但对方完全不为所动。  
黑骑士维吉尔的力量超出了但丁的预估，这一击甚至逼出了他的魔人化，可无往不利的魔人形态这次踢到了铁板，当然，阎魔刀的不合作也是他落入下风的原因之一。  
即使面对魔人化的但丁，黑骑士维吉尔脸上的表情也没有一丝动摇，他冷漠地看着对方，就好像看待一个陌生人一样。直到尼禄从后方抱住黑骑士的腰部往后拖，但丁才得以从黑骑士愈加沉重的刀下脱身。  
值得庆幸的好消息是，这个维吉尔表现出的对尼禄的在意和友善，和另一个维吉尔可以说是截然相反。  
不管怎样，战斗暂时中止了。

 

但丁解除了魔人化，转身面对另一个哥哥。  
因为刚才的打斗和一番挣扎，男人一直遮盖在头上的斗篷被掀开了。灰白色的双眸迸出怒意，嘶哑的嗓子里挤出几个字眼：“把……我的刀……还我！”  
但丁罕见的没有用挑衅的话语回敬他的兄长。车库暗淡的灯光对他的视力没有丝毫影响，此时但丁却有些痛恨自己能看得过于清楚明白。  
一个残破衰败的维吉尔就这样突兀地、赤裸裸地暴露在但丁面前，他就像一个即将干涸的池塘，只剩下浑浊的泥浆和死亡的气味，道道肉眼可见的裂缝布满他灰白的面颊，又顺着脖子蔓延到衣领后，最后隐藏在层层叠叠的衣物之下。脱离了魔人化的手臂也爬满相同的裂痕，细如沙粒的碎屑从维吉尔的伤口散落，漂浮在空气中，在光线下反射着微弱的光。  
他面前的这个维吉尔，正在慢慢消亡——  
就像那些死在但丁手下的恶魔一样，变成飞灰、散成碎屑，不会留下任何的痕迹。  
“你……”所有的质问哽在喉间，话语在嘴里转了几圈，再出来已经变得柔和而无害，“即使这样你也不肯放弃吗，哥哥？”  
他没能等到维吉尔的回答，也许是那最后的反击抽掉了维吉尔身上仅剩的恶魔之力，他虚弱发颤的双腿支持不住伤重的躯体而向下跪倒，用一个狼狈的姿势跪坐在但丁的面前。  
维吉尔一手捂着伤口，斜靠着墙支撑住身体，他的魔力早已透支，伤口也因此无法愈合。他甚至无法控制自己的咳嗽，他咳得如此剧烈、如此痛苦，浑身止不住的颤抖，似乎要把内脏和鲜血都一并咳出去。冰冷的感觉在皮肤下游走，似乎有一条毒蛇在啃噬他的心脏，浑浑噩噩的意识却在这濒死的时候恢复了清醒。  
他闭上眼，疑虑、挫败、痛苦还有疲惫爬上他的脸，这一刻，他看起来十分像人类。  
在叹息声中，他僵硬的身躯被但丁狠狠地抱在怀里，他的头贴上温热的胸膛，感受着孪生兄弟有力的心跳声，他曾经拒绝过的拥抱，原来是如此的温暖。  
“你快死了……”他从但丁的声音中听到了无力感，他没有说错，用痛苦延续的生命终究走到了尽头。  
维吉尔清醒地意识到，他并没有自己所想的那样憎恨但丁，他只是丢失了为之战斗的理由后需要一个活下去的借口——痛苦如此恐怖，但比起内心破碎的空虚，比起独自面对死亡的孤独，比起被人遗忘的恐惧，他宁愿承受痛苦。  
他费力地抬头，却遗憾那些可憎的裂痕似乎已经蔓延进眼眶，目之所及只有一片模糊的昏暗。干裂而没有血色的唇动了动，他想对但丁说些什么，可他要说什么？  
那不重要了，已经毫无意义了。  
他垂下头，合上眼，静默等待最后的结局。

 

但丁的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，尽管血脉之间的感应已经微弱到无法察觉，他却认定这一个才是他丢失很久的哥哥。可他又要失去他了……无法负荷的情感终于化成泪水从眼角溢出，沾染上维吉尔的发丝，润湿了干涸的皮肤。  
“你又想逃到哪里去？……一定要等到我开口求你吗？……求你不要丢下我？求你留在我身边？……维吉尔……”  
紧闭的眼眸错愕地睁开，他依然什么都看不见，却庆幸自己能听清但丁略带哽咽的话语。  
“……别死在我面前……哥哥……”  
他沉默，因无法完成这沉重困难的誓言，他用破碎的双手环抱住但丁，抱住他的半身——笨拙地、压抑地、轻柔地。  
很快，维吉尔就明白，但丁已经等这个拥抱等得太久了，他是如此需要这个拥抱。之前坚强老练的传奇恶魔猎人在这一刻消失得无影无踪，在兄长的怀里，他变回了那个无助、胆颤、发着抖的孩子。

第二章

尼禄注视他们良久。  
男人把下巴搁在但丁的肩上，露出惨淡发白的面容，上面覆盖着如藤蔓般的可怕裂纹，只是这样看着他，似乎就能听见他体内碎裂的声音，听见死亡不断逼近的脚步声。  
即使是尼禄也能看出他的生命之火是如此微弱，即将熄灭。  
尼禄转过头看着恶魔，他们三个有着相似的容貌，却因为各自的命运而变得截然不同。  
“他是不是要死了？”尼禄牙关微颤地问，却并不指望恶魔会回答。  
这股疼痛的感觉是从哪来的？尼禄在心里想着。我不认识那个人，他甚至想伤害我……究竟是哪里这么痛？  
他唯一的听众盯着尼禄，没有点头，也没有摇头，他没有表示任何意见，只是用跳动着幽蓝火焰的双眸注视着他。  
“我不明白……”尼禄困惑不解，自言自语，他被一种奇怪的、说不出来的感觉包围，“他究竟是谁？”  
恶魔俯下身，他的脸上有种担忧的神情，即使他苍白的薄唇是紧闭着的，没有发出一点声音，尼禄依然可以感觉到他在担心着自己。  
“嘿！不用担心我。”尼禄故作无所谓的耸耸肩，用手背擦了擦脸，确认自己并没有掉下眼泪。  
一只大手按在尼禄的脑袋上，笨拙地揉了揉尼禄浓密的短发，那是恶魔正试着安慰他。

 

年轻人不知不觉靠近了恶魔，直到他的恶魔之手撞上黑暗冰冷的盔甲。  
在接触的瞬间，尼禄的右手爆发出一阵蓝色的闪光，他立刻感觉到一阵酸麻、胀痛，感觉到暴烈的魔力在血管中冲突。他握紧了拳，眼睛里一片空白。  
恶魔避开了他的手，那些感觉也随之消失了。他看着恶魔收起武器，脱下手甲，和人类别无二致的手掌在尼禄面前摊开，似乎示意他把手臂放上去。  
（我为什么会觉得他值得信任？）  
尼禄咬紧牙，伸出颤抖的手臂，准备再次承受痛苦。他把恶魔之手放到恶魔的手中，但这一次却没有任何异样，也没有疼痛，尼禄只感到魔力的驯服，以前他必须借助阎魔刀才能做到这一点。  
“不可思议……”尼禄惊叹道，眼睛在恶魔覆盖着魔纹的手上晃动，“你是怎么做到的？”  
恶魔歪了下头，用指尖轻柔地抚摸他的手掌作为回答。  
“呃等等，先别管我的手好吗？”尼禄说。  
“那个人，”他指着那对兄弟，“他的情况似乎不太好，有什么办法吗？”  
恶魔看了他们一眼，点点头。  
“那会伤害到你吗？”尼禄犹豫了下，又问道。  
恶魔从低垂的睫毛下看他，他的嘴角上扬了一点，“没关系。”他终于开口，声音仿佛从冰冷洞穴中传出来的缥缈回响。  
他的声音并不洪亮，却具有尖锐的穿透力，带着一种奇怪的力量，它挖掘出人类潜意识中最害怕的东西，让人被恐惧所压制，让人被绝望所捕获。  
有那么一小会，尼禄没办法说话也没办法思考。但斯巴达之血让他很快挣脱了这莫名其妙的恐惧，他意识到这只是恶魔无意间的影响，也就理解他为何总是保持沉默。  
恶魔站起身，拉着尼禄走了过去。

 

“你做了什么？”但丁抱着昏迷的兄长，语气不善，“……维吉尔。”  
“别那么叫我，”恶魔说话时，那种震颤灵魂的感觉又出现了，这一次有了心理准备，尼禄和但丁没有受到过多的影响，“我不是你的维吉尔。你可以叫我……维吉尼斯。”  
维吉尔？维吉尼斯？你还有多少名字?  
但丁打量着他，感觉到一股愤怒和不安在聚集，也许是因为他随意的态度，因为他冷漠的语气，因为他远比在场人士都高大的身躯，但丁对他的一切都看不顺眼，他觉得分外不快。  
“维吉尼斯，但丁，”尼禄打断他们，“别浪费时间，你们想这样耗到天黑吗？”  
“知道了，孩子。”维吉尼斯没有让尼禄为难。  
“你怀里的半魔，虽然还没死，但也快了。外表的伤口或是裂痕都无所谓，问题在于魔力核心，他的魔核碎了、裂了，这是使用过度加上外力的破坏造成的结果。”  
“有什么办法能救他？”但丁的心因为悔恨而紧缩，他压抑住愤怒，掌控好烦躁，把那点不快抛之脑后，只要能从死亡和绝望中拯救他的哥哥，他什么都愿意做。  
“I BEG YOU!”  
维吉尼斯避开但丁的目光，并非因为厌恶，他眼中的凝重和决心几乎将恶魔撕碎。他清空思绪，在掌心划开一道口子，暗红的血液顺着掌纹滴下，落在维吉尔的胸前，那道始终见不到一丝好转的迹象的伤口吸收了所有的液体，缺失的血肉以肉眼可见的速度开始生长。  
“像这样，”维吉尼斯务实的解释，“高阶恶魔的体液可以缓解魔力匮乏带来的影响。泪水、汗水效果最差，血液其次，效用最好的是精液。可以涂抹在伤口上，可以口服，肠道吸收是最快的办法。”  
尼禄用困惑、尴尬的眼神看着他们，努力驱散掉头就走的冲动。“我想……我是说，”他迟疑了一会儿，才成功地克服了尴尬，“你在建议他们……他们……”  
“做爱。”维吉尼斯平静的回答，就好像在说晚饭吃什么一样平静。“每日最少一次，或者饮用一公升血液代替。首先解决肉体破碎的问题，我们再谈别的。”  
尼禄睁大双眼紧盯着维吉尼斯，但丁也是一样。一时间周遭的空气被一股莫名的压力所笼罩，凝结紧绷的气氛在狭小的空间内滋长。但这并没有持续多久，但丁突然笑了起来，脸部绷紧的线条也随之放松。  
“我会搞定的。”他满怀自信的说。

 

维吉尔苏醒时，他察觉自己躺在一张柔软舒适但陌生的床上，紫罗兰的花香在空气中漂浮，他不确定自己在哪儿，但是但丁在他身边。  
但丁的魔力包裹着他的身周，或许不止，整间屋子都被但丁划做他的地盘。侵入高级恶魔的领地通常代表着血淋淋的争端，不过维吉尔并不担心但丁会杀掉自己。  
但丁麻利又急切地撕扯着精巧的扣带还有数量繁多的纽扣，如果换一个时间或许他会耐心地慢慢脱下它们，但现在不行。  
在脱下那件繁复的马甲时他的哥哥似乎苏醒了，又长又密的银白睫毛仿佛受惊一般颤动了两下，不情不愿的将躲藏在下面的双眸释放。  
但丁把马甲从肩膀褪下，随意地丢在了一旁，他转而开始扒自己的外套和衬衣，这可比脱他哥哥的衣服简单多了。没多久他就半裸着爬上床，拉起维吉尔的双手按在头部上方，而腰部两侧也被他用膝盖夹住。  
他看着兄长白得毫无血色的躯体，用目光轻抚过每一处伤痕，最后落在最严重的地方——消耗完那些血液，那道伤口倒是粘合在一起，却也留下一道红色的疤痕。  
维吉尔看不见人，又被压制着无法动弹，但他意识到自己正处于但丁控制下的，用一个称得上屈辱的姿势。  
“放开我……”年长者用干哑地像沙砾摩擦的嗓音吐出半句话。他试着挣扎，结果他的身体不过是微弱地弹动了下，随后就被但丁用身体压制着，用腰部，膝盖，大腿以及手臂牢牢地固定住。  
“我拒绝。”但丁说。  
“但丁，”维吉尔无神的双眼瞪视着但丁的方向，“你没办法……”  
他还没说完就被打断，“我没办法？”但丁一字一句地说：“你很快就会知道，我有什么办法。”

 

习惯了黑暗后，维吉尔发现他剩余几种感觉更加敏锐，他能感觉到但丁贴着自己的部分散发着灼热的体温，还有温暖的吐息正在慢慢靠近，最后湿润火烫的唇贴上了他干裂的嘴唇——当吸吮的声音钻入他的耳朵时，他的脑子一片空白。  
结束一吻后，但丁留恋地在哥哥的下唇又啄了一下，他满意地看着原本苍白干裂的唇瓣变得湿润而饱满，还带上了一点血色。  
“你……”维吉尔急促地呼吸了两下，勉强挤出一个词就被又被但丁堵住了嘴。  
比之前那个吻更加激烈，但丁挤入他紧抿的嘴唇，灵活的舌头在他的口中探索，没有放过任何一个地方，撬开牙关，掠过牙床，舔过上颚，最后纠缠着维吉尔无处可逃的舌不放，魔力伴随着鲜血从但丁咬破的舌尖一波一波涌入维吉尔的口中，本能逼着他将其悉数吞咽。  
干枯的肉体近似本能地渴求着甜美的血液，直到舌尖的伤口愈合，维吉尔柔软的舌头还在他的嘴里搅动，在他的唇瓣游弋，寻找着最后一点血丝。但丁觉得不止被他哥舔过的地方痒痒的，心脏也仿佛被什么轻轻挠了几下，痒得让人难受。  
但丁退开一点，手指抚过维吉尔的嘴角，随后在他的眉心重重地亲了一口，“清醒一点，哥哥，看着我。”  
年长者回过神，发觉自己的嘴里满是铁锈的味道，而视力已然恢复，他怔怔地望着但丁的脸，眉间不知不觉地蹙起。  
“你疯了吗，但丁？”  
“我不想再经历一次，不想再独自一人，不想再失去你，就像那时候一样。”但丁望着他，眼神变得锐利和疯狂，“我绝不会眼睁睁看着你死去，我办不到！”  
“……”维吉尔沉默着，绷紧了下巴。  
“那么，继续？”过了一会，但丁把一只胳膊递到维吉尔嘴边，认真的建议。  
“我拒绝。”当生存的压力逼迫着维吉尔后退时，他曾经或自愿或被迫放弃了很多东西，他以为自己并没有什么底线。但并不是这样，他的底线虽然狭窄，但还是存在的，那就是但丁。  
“你需要这个。”  
“不！”  
维吉尔眼中的坚持让但丁胸中纠结成一团，他的视线长久的聚焦在他身上，感觉自己的忍耐已经到了极限。

 

他们又打了起来，得益于之前喝下去的血，维吉尔甚至把但丁的鼻血都揍了出来。但最后他还是被但丁制住，被迫吞咽下但丁的血，或许还有一小块被但丁自己咬下的肉。  
那块小小的湿润的带着甜腥味的肉块滑下他的食道，年长者却表现得像是吞下了烧红的铁块，他浑身发抖，脸色铁青。但丁惊慌地松开他，他就撑起身体趴在床头开始呕吐——那块还没来得及消化的肉块被呕了出来，随后是更多的混合物——血液、胃液、或许还有他内脏的碎片——喷涌而出，他又吐又咳，吐的血染红了下颌，咳得像是要把内脏都喷出来。  
这样的呕吐没有持续太长时间，也可能是维吉尔已经没有什么可吐的了。他虚脱的倒回床上，一片阴影罩过来，维吉尔反射性地闭眼，那手掌抚过他的前额，带出一片湿冷。  
“对不起……”  
但丁下床处理掉那些血淋淋的呕吐物，又带了漱口的水还有擦拭的湿毛巾。  
他的脸色看起来比之前更糟糕了——但丁又沮丧又懊恼，他的心脏沉重的跳着，担忧和恐惧爬上了他的皮肤。  
“维吉尔。”  
他没有了更多的选择。

 

火热的气息喷洒在维吉尔的脸上，他眨了眨眼睛，睁开时发现胞弟的嘴唇就在他嘴角的几寸之遥，他的手撑在他两边，将他整个人笼罩在他的身躯之下，像是制造了一个封闭的充满但丁味道的狭小空间。  
但丁再次亲吻他，强硬而不容拒绝。他的手仿佛是矛盾的综合体，在揉弄年长者的胸膛时是那么色情，在抚摸着那道疤痕时又是那么温柔。  
刚刚经历过打斗和呕吐让维吉尔很难马上做出什么反应，这个吻沉重又凶狠，他几乎无法呼吸。在他尚未来得及反抗前，他的腿已经被强行分开，好让但丁挤入中间，他迅速地解开了维吉尔裤子上的纽扣，并将拉链拉至底部。  
“你到底在想什么！”为了保存仅剩的裤子，维吉尔再次挣扎了起来，如果这具身体不是那么虚弱，他绝对会揍得但丁满地找牙。  
“FUCK YOU。字面意义上的。”  
但丁的手在兄长的身体上划着圈，膝盖也顶住他的下体不断摩擦着。  
维吉尔把弟弟的头扳过来面对自己，他们盯着彼此，“理由？”他问，声音里充满了迷惑与挫败。  
“BLOOD OR SEX，老哥，只有这些办法能够救你，你必须选一个。”  
维吉尔的眉头皱得比平时更深，他考虑了片刻，发现这居然没有超出自己定下的底线。他的愤怒源自骄傲和自尊，但这两样都在生存面前退让了。  
一旦下定决心，他便默许了但丁在他身上乱摸乱舔的小动作。  
“如果疼痛或者不适，你得告诉我……不过无论如何，我都不会停下来。”  
“SHUT UP,JUST DO IT.”

第三章

得到了允许，但丁变得大大方方，不急不躁。他甚至不急着脱去裤子，任凭那条皮裤松松的挂在胯上，营造出一种色情又勾人的感觉——虽然他的兄长并不打算欣赏。  
他低下头，隔着头发在维吉尔的太阳穴那里落下一个吻，没有引起抵触的吻。他把手掌贴上胞兄的脸颊，大拇指一点点在下唇蹭过，最后停留在嘴角，他们贴得太近了，近得可以数清对方的睫毛。  
他们是双生子，可现在维吉尔看起来和但丁有了区别，他不再像但丁从镜中看到的倒影。  
他身体里的色素仿佛消失殆尽，这让他的肤色比但丁更加苍白，他的双瞳也不是冰蓝色的，而是呈现出氤氲雾气一般的色彩。这双眼睛此刻专注地瞪着但丁，传达出主人的不耐烦。  
“耐心，维吉尔。”但丁低语，缓慢地亲吻他，从上唇到下唇，从他冷淡的唇瓣中尝到残留的铁锈味，“配合一点，你就会知道这有多愉快。”  
（愉快？我不是来享受愉快的。你就不能直接插入、射精然后滚蛋？）  
年长者冷哼一声。他只想要结果，但丁却让他期待过程，现在后悔还来得及吗？  
他消极冷淡的举止对但丁没有丝毫影响。但丁的手指——干燥而粗糙，带着硬茧——滑入他的腰后，抬高他的臀部，拽着他的裤子往下拉。  
（配合。）  
他咬了咬牙，微微抬高臀部，假装这是个不经意的动作，而不是为了邀请对方脱下自己的内裤。直到一根手指侵入他的臀瓣，引发一波微弱的颤抖，他的身体不可控的僵住了。  
那根手指后撤，安抚地在入口附近轻轻抚摸，然后又进去了，这次只压进去一点点，沿着肌环转了一圈，感受它本能的收缩。  
无法抗拒的羞耻感占据了他的内心，他感到一阵强烈的恶心。  
（去他妈的配合！我在做什么？）  
混乱主导了他的思绪，而愤怒紧随其后。  
（乖乖躺着，任人摆布？）  
他清晰地感觉到那根手指在一节节地进入，干涩绷紧的穴口传来轻微却令人恼怒的刺痛。他想合拢膝盖，但立刻被制止了。  
“哥哥。”但丁抽出手指，分开他试图防御的双腿，“别怕。”  
事实证明维吉尔就是个死要面子的顽固分子。  
哪怕仅剩的力量只够他用手肘撑起上身，他依然高傲地仰起头，面无表情，用大胆而挑衅的目光望着但丁：“你在说什么蠢话，但丁？是硬不起来吗？”

 

在他的理智熄灭前，但丁用一个强悍坚定，却不粗暴的动作把他的哥哥压倒在床上，他的眸色变暗，欲望之火在眼中炽烈燃烧。他出其不意地张嘴含住年长者小巧苍白的乳头，得到维吉尔一声惊慌的吸气，他才满意地微笑。  
“你他妈的在咬哪……”维吉尔低吼。  
和哥哥作对大概是但丁最爱干的事了。他像舔冰淇淋一样把乳尖卷进嘴里用力吮吸，舔弄，直到那颗小巧的珠子在他嘴里颤颤着挺立才满意地放开，转而进攻起另一颗。  
维吉尔只觉得胸口湿漉漉黏糊糊的，这种触感让他感到略微恶心，他用手推拒着但丁的脑袋，试图阻止他继续舔弄，但尖锐的牙齿警告般咬住敏感的乳头，带来一阵刺激又怪异的疼痛。  
“别动。”但丁哼了一声，手指不老实的摸上维吉尔的脸，并打算插进男人的嘴里。  
年长者忍无可忍的抓住那只不安分的手，冲着但丁咆哮：“你敢把这只手塞到我嘴里你就死定了但丁！”  
但丁觉得恼羞成怒的老哥实在太可爱了——谁能想到维吉尔居然有洁癖呢？——不过他明智的闭上嘴，不然难保他不被踢下床。

 

发泄掉部分怒火后，夹住维吉尔的羞耻和厌恶的铁钳开始松动。他觉得这样僵持着也不是个事，索性闭上眼睛，一动不动的躺着，但他现在的身体真糟透了，力气小得像幼猫，阖上眼后又似乎敏感了好几倍，就算但丁喷上一口呼吸都能让他的汗毛竖立起来；他换成把头转开或是用手臂挡住自己的脸，但这样又似乎太过做作，活像被男人勾引的羞涩少女；最后他干脆盯住但丁的眼睛，盯住他的一举一动，但一会之后就意识到这样太挑逗也太色情，被注视着显然让但丁愈加兴奋，坚挺的火热抵着他的腿根，坦荡地展示着自己的欲望。  
维吉尔突然意识到但丁从来没有表现出任何不情愿的迹象。  
“多久？”  
维吉尔没头没尾的问了一句，但奇异的是但丁听懂了，在这一瞬间，好似断了数十年的心灵再度链接。  
“在你，被我杀死两次之后。”但丁停顿了下，缓缓地说：“就像心绞痛，不发作我永远不会知道……”  
（我有多想你……有多渴望你……有多爱你……）  
“我不奢望你相信，或是回应，”他的话音变得颓唐，“我只是……”  
（不想，不要有第三次了。）  
一根手指温柔的按在他的嘴唇上，把剩下的话撕碎成一声声彷如叹息的呼吸。  
他伸出双手搭上维吉尔的肩膀，而对方也做出同样的回应。

 

灼痛他的是但丁的呼吸？还是从心灵链接传导过来的意念？天鹅绒一般柔软的嘴唇亲吻着他的肩膀、锁骨、下巴，慢慢的向上，两张相似的脸孔渐渐靠近，嘴唇的结合小心而谨慎，深怕会吓跑某种容易受惊的东西。  
拥抱、触摸、探索，羞耻和恐惧被打破。轻柔、平缓、近似笨拙却真诚，因为害怕匆忙带来疼痛，冒犯带来亵渎。  
湿冷和火热的手指交缠。赤裸冰凉的皮肤迎来热浪，触电般的冷颤流过脊背。  
他摇晃着，缓慢、小心翼翼，像过载的轮船，摇晃着，在平静的海面随波逐流，浪花拍打着船帮，某种平稳的杂音敲击着耳膜，似来自海底深处的共鸣。  
在半梦半醒之间，他仿佛在坠落，没有尽头的深渊，黑暗向他伸出手。  
尖叫。  
久经折磨的脸被蓬乱的银发遮住，憔悴而凄惨。黑暗湿滑的冰冷石墙上，被残忍刺穿的手腕和脚踝。冰蓝的火焰在瞳孔中燃烧。  
尖叫。  
遮盖在黑色头盔下的眼睛闪出寒光，高举的宽阔剑身映出红色的身影。一个心跳的瞬间，一声可怖的闷响，寒冷的钢铁捅进温热的肉体。死亡的力量在他身上炸开。  
血！血！血！  
尖叫。  
像间歇泉一样喷出的血水。垂死的叹息。猛烈颤抖的手。脸颊的泪水。是谁在尖叫？  
他被推开。黑暗的身影，声调像从极远处传来的苍凉回音。  
（离开这里，闯入者。回头，现在还来得及。）  
（你呢？）  
（对我来说，已经太晚了。）  
那些影像开始模糊、破裂，就像裂开的玻璃。他被人从黑暗深处拉了上来。  
但丁抱住了他，用力到疼痛的拥抱，却是现在他正需要的 。  
他大声喘息着，从但丁身上汲取温暖，驱散寒意，把沉闷而绝望的呜咽吞回肚里。  
噩梦和幻觉都被抛之脑后，真实存在于双臂之间。欲望难以承受却又被包容。片刻之后，他们颤栗着，时间仿佛停止，一切都消失了。  
他们安静的对视，小心而专注地寻找以往被忽视的部分。湿润的银色睫毛，闪着微光的蓝眼睛，颤抖的嘴唇，有些硬度的胡茬，日益深刻的眉间，他的，他的……  
甜蜜的芳香中夹杂着丝丝缕缕甜腥味。  
“你还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“抱歉……我……”  
“什么都别说，一切都很好。”  
他吻了吻他脖子和锁骨交界的地方，然后把头埋到那里，垂落的发丝挠着他的痒。  
维吉尔看向窗外，月亮还挂在空中，他们还有很多时间。

爱抚，更多的爱抚，投入身心的亲吻，他们愈加小心而温柔地对待彼此，虽然两人都不太清楚小心和温柔到底是什么，但他们做到了。  
修长的双腿环住腰部，摩擦，紧扣。并驾齐驱的节奏。  
呻吟、叹息，没有意义，只是喜悦。喘息，身体火热得像燃烧。沉醉，因为真实的愉悦。  
他们看上去紧张又热烈，因为填满了彼此体内的空虚。  
美妙的快感在皮肤下炸开，绷紧、痉挛，脉动一样的颤抖，瘫软得像条丝带。  
他们躺在散乱的床单里，沐浴在登顶的快乐中，在充满花香的空气间，在朦胧月光照亮的夜晚，黑暗被月光刺穿。他回想某些足以遗忘冰冷梦境的美好事物。他想起带着初夏气味的雨滴洒落在盛开的花瓣上，他想起每一个字句都恰到好处融入巧妙旋律中的诗歌，他想起他。  
有什么东西碰了碰他。一只手，小小的带着孩子气。有个稚嫩的声音说，“维吉尔！你又在看书了。”他抓住那只摇晃、轻拍着他的手。那熟悉的声音低语着，“陪我玩嘛！哥哥……”  
他笑了。  
但丁躺到一边，侧过身，用手掌拨开兄长的头发，看着他微微上扬的嘴角，看着他无意识露出的微笑。手指徐徐往下滑去，触摸胸口那些正在消失的伤痕。  
“晚安，哥哥。”他亲吻他的额头，悄声说，“做个好梦。”


End file.
